The Untamed Gryffindor Princess
by southpearl
Summary: To changed everything hermione was sent to the past by Harry and become the new transfer students. She tried her best to be just an ordinary wall flower girl but without doing anything at all she managed to capture interest of not only the Marauder but also a certain Slytherin. can she stay unnoticed if she already captivate the heart of one of the famous prankster.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**"Dark Beginning"**

"Harry come on, come with me please. " Hermione kept on begging her best friend while hugging him tightly as if her life depends on it.

Harry smiled between their hug, honestly it had taken all his will not to cry but he knew that he was doing the right thing, Hermione's suffering was because of him and the least he could do was ensure her safety even if he died for that purpose.

He gently untangled himself from her and looked at her softly and lovingly.

"I promised Ron before he died that I would protect you and keep you safe and I will keep that promise."

"We can go together! Harry p-please I d-don't know i-if I can do this on my own. I-I need y-you."

Harry gently wiped Hermione's tears."You will.. You are the brightest witch of our generation and probably after Rowena Ravenclaw herself. And I know you can do this. And you know that I can't come with you, they need me here."

She wanted to be selfish and tell him that she needed him too but she cannot hurt Harry by making him choose between her and his duty as the Boy Who lived. Instead of saying anything Hermione just kept on crying.

"Hermione…"

She looked at Harry. "What if I fail Harry?"

"That will never happen."

"How can you be so sure?"

"We trained ourselves to the point that we let dark magic tainted us just to ensure our success and I know that your ability is enough to face any challenges that you might encounter, I believe in you Hermione."

"H-Harry."

Hermione hugged Harry more tightly knowing that any moment from now she would leave him and this might be her last chance to hug him ever again.

They were the only remaining members of the Order. The others, if not dead were already captured and would be tortured to their deaths. Ron was among the first of the fallen Order and watching him die in front of her was the hardest thing that had happened to her in the war.

BAM! BAM!

They instantly separated from each other upon hearing the loud banging coming from the first floor of their hide out.

Hermione looked at Harry with determination to fight only to be shocked upon seeing him already raise his wand towards her.

"H-Harry no, please don't do this!" Hermione exclaimed desperately when a bright pink light started to surround her couldn't move as if the light were binding her to the spot."H-Harry P-please!" Her voice cracked while her brain was working fast to think of an escape but nothing came except the fact that she was going to leave.

Harry smiled at her lovingly and softly and she swore in that moment she heard her heart break."Live Hermione…Leave and survive for our future."

The last thing she saw before darkness covered her consciousness was Harry's back while he readied himself to fight.

"Harry!"

Hermione felt as if her body was floating. She felt so weak and as if her body was not connected to she opened her eyes she couldn't help but groan due to the offending light coming in from the window of what look like the Hogwarts Hospital Wing_. "Great I travel back in time and wake up in the Hospital Wing."  
_  
"It seems that out time traveler is finally awake." Said a very powerful voice full of humor and wit.

Hermione's eyes widened almost comically upon recognizing the old man that was standing at the foot of her bed.

"P-Professor Dumbledore?" She felt her eyes moisten slightly while looking at the younger version of her deceased headmaster.

"Hush Miss Granger you are safe now."

"How did y-"

"I may be old but I still have ways of knowing things." Dumbledore said with a very familiar twinkle in his eyes.

Hearing Dumbledore's comforting voice made her realized how much she missed him. Dumbledore stepped closer to her and gently laid his hand on her shoulder.

"Oh sir…E-everything is t-terrible, E- everyone is dead…M-my f-friends..the o-order… E-everyone." She said between her tears.

"It seems that the future is darker than what I anticipated, but you should not shed tears because you are here for a reason."

Upon hearing that Hermione's tears ceased slightly and she looked at Dumbledore with questioning look. "Sir?"

"It is every time traveler's law to never meddle with time that is why I am asking you now if you are willing to be break those laws"

Dumbledore's voice was gentle but it held a seriousness that she had rarely heard from him. And hearing him ask that question reminded her of all those people that made all those sacrifices for the light side.

Sirius, who was killed by his own 's face smiling at her after he bid her his last goodbye after Bellatrix hexed him with a cutting spell that had hit his 's screams while the Death eaters continuously tortured and raped her in front of her just to make her suffer more before the order rescued them but it was too late for parents tortured bodies after the Death eaters found them in . and Mrs. Weasley sacrificed themselves for her and Harry to and Tonks fighting until the DA and Order of The Phoenix sacrifices for the light side.

Harry and her sacrifice for a better future. When they were forced to forget their humanity in order to succeed. When they were forced to learn all those dark spells and taint their bodies with dark magic in order to survive. When they were forced to break not only their hearts but also their souls.

"Miss Granger?"

When Hermione looked at Dumbledore, the old wizard couldn't help but feel pain upon seeing the emotions reflected in the young witches eyes.

"I am ready to do anything to succeed sir. I will fight and I will succeed." Hermione said in a voice full of determination.

Dumbledore nodded solemnly. He may not know the whole future but by just observing Hermione he could already picture its darkness.

"Professor?... are you not going to ask me about the future?"

Dumbledore smiled softly at the young witch.

"It would be a great lie if I said I was not curious but I think you are not yet ready to share everything to me but always remember my child I'm just here and always ready to listen."

For the first time in a long time Hermione truly smiled. She had stopped smiling after Ron's death.

"Then Sir…How will I start my mission."

Dumbledore gave her a happy smile which she returned with a slightly unsure smile.

"You will be attending in Hogwarts this coming school year as a transfer fifth year student."

"But sir I am already in my seventh year."

"But you look younger,my dear." Dumbledore said with a knowing smile while conjuring a mirror and gave it to her.

Hermione gasped audibly upon seeing her reflection. She looked younger and she really couldn't blame Dumbledore for mistaking her for a fifteen years old witch because she really did look like one. This must of been part of the spell that Harry used. She looked at her reflection for little while then she looked at Dumbledore and gave him a grin knowing that this could and would be used to their advantage.

**AN:**

** Well what do you think? I am a really big fan of Harry Potter and I really like Hermione's character so hopefully you will enjoy this. Thank you and bless you all. **

** By the way thank you to my Beta ****bethanxo**** bless you always..**

** Enjoy and please send me Reviews…**


	2. Chapter 2 The Lioness

**Chapter 2**

"**The Lioness"****  
**  
"Prongs its a lovely day, don't you think?"

"It is, isn't it Padfoot." James answered with the same mischievous smile that Sirius wore while they walked into the Great Hall and sat down at the Gryffindor table.

Remus just rolled his eyes at his two best friend's antics, while Peter who was walking beside Remus looks on them shyly.

"Oh my Lily flower…did you miss me?" James said happily after seeing the familiar red headed girl sitting at the table beside her friend.

James sat beside Lily, Sirius beside him while Peter and Remus sat across from them causing the red headed girl to frown instantly.

"You're still full of yourself Potter!" Lily hissed with a voice full of venom.

"Oh come on Lily flower. You know that's not true because I always think of you before anything." James said in very charming voice that seemed to affect every girl but her.

Lily hated to admit it but she was one of those girls too but her pride won over and she silently cursed herself for blushing. "Oh shut up Potter! When will you grow up!"Lily said loudly to cover up her embarrassment that had caused several heads to turn.

"Hey Evans! No need to be rude okay!" Sirius said irritatedly.

Lily might be a kind girl but he hated her when she was horrible to James and he hated her more when kept on acting like a ***** even though she was already fully aware that she was hurting James just like now.

"No Black! You shut up! All I'm saying is true! Potter is nothing but a conceited, irresponsible and good for nothing wizard. No wonder he didn't become a prefect even Headmaster Dumbledore knows exactly what Potter is like and its certainly isn't role model behavior!" by the time Lily had finished almost all the students that were in Great Hall heard her.

"Hey!" The Marauder's protested angrily except James who had remained silent but livid on the inside after hearing those words from Lily.

Lily didn't know what to say after hearing the harshness in their voices, Sirius' reaction was to be expected because he was James' best friend but not Remus and Peter.

"Hmph!" Lily stood up and to sat away from the Marauders.

"James I'm telling you forget about her already she is not worth it."

James breathed out deeply. Maybe Sirius was right, after hearing those words from Lily it was like a wake up call that it might finally be time for him to let her go.

From the back of the teacher's table Hermione was standing quietly and stoically while waiting for her sorting time. Her eyes were closed and her face was a true epitome of peacefulness contrary to what she was really feeling .

When Dumbledore had told her that she was in the Marauder's time just like she and Harry had planned she had been pleased that she'd made it but now knowing at any moment she would see them again alive and well she couldn't calm the erratic beats of her heart.

_"Harry I wish you were here."_She thought sadly while gently holding onto her necklace's pendant which was an otter, stag and terrier. It symbolized the patronus of her, Harry and Ron, the Golden Trio.

When the sorting hat began to sing all heads turned to listen.

_Welcome! Welcome! Welcome!___

_Our dear students we are all back at our beloved Hogwarts___

_Our school, our sanctuary and our Home___

_To the fierce and brave Lions___

_A true epitome of its founder___

_The powerful, Godric Gryffindor___

_To the cunning and ambitious Serpent___

_Were blood purity is greatly treasured___

_Just like its head Salazar Slytherin___

_To the proud Raven___

_Who're known for their intelligence and wisdom___

_A ultimate symbol of Rowena Ravenclaw___

_And finally the gentle Badger___

_The house of the loyal and kindhearted___

_An excellent trait of Helga Hufflepuff___

_Welcome back to our home___

_The sweet heaven for us___

_Unite my young witches and wizards___

_For the worst of darkness is coming___

_Hear the pleas of the a silent heart___

_See it's true features that are hidden from despair___

_Use your heart to see and you will see___

_The true magic of your destiny__  
_  
Everyone fell into silence after the mysterious song. They were used to lively and cheerful songs unlike this that was full of riddles and silent warning.

The students questions and noise was interrupted by the sorting starting.

"Wow I can't believe that we were as small as those midget during our first year."

"Padfoot shut up and just watch quietly okay." Remus said in a reprimanding manner that made Sirius roll his eyes but obey nonetheless.

"Finally the sorting is finished…we can finally eat." James said excitedly which received a vigorous nod from Sirius and Peter. Remus just sighed due to his friends mind being on only eating.

But their excitement was cut short when Dumbledore stood up at the center stage.

"Firstly I would like to welcome all of you especially our first years may you all find home in your houses and may you all enjoy every single moment that you will be spending here in Hogwarts. I know all of you are excited to eat." He glanced at the Marauders side who all smiled sheepishly at the headmaster.

"Due to special circumstances this year will be different as this year we will admit a transfer student."

Hearing that news the Great Hall erupted with noises coming from all four of houses. It was the very first time that they had heard Hogwarts admitting a transfer student so it was big news to all of them except the teachers who already knew about Hermione.

"SILENCE!"

The booming voice of the Headmaster instantly has its desired effect when the students quietened down immediately and just looked at the serious face of Dumbledore.

"Thank you my dear students. Now that I have your full attention let me introduce you to our new fifth year transfer student, lets give a warm Hogwarts welcome to Miss Hermione Granger."

Everyone looked at the person emerging from the back of the Great Hall. The girl was beyond beautiful. She has the most innocent face yet you could not help but be intimidated by her expressionless face that contrast her innocent well tame caramel curls that framed her soft movements were graceful and the was she moved her hips drew attention to her well defined curves.

"Wow that girl is a very fine piece of meat." Sirius said rather loudly while looking at Hermione with awe that earned silent agreement from all the other guys that heard him including James who couldn't stop himself from gawking at the transfer student who was now being sorted.

_"Well, well, well what do we have here... A time traveler."___

_"How did you-"___

_"I am the sorting Hat Miss Granger and I am connected to my past,present and even future self. Now where I will put you?"___

Hermione felt as if she was in her first year again while just sitting there and waiting for the sorting hat to decide her fate.

"Your loyalty is unquestionable. You will die without a second thought for those that you love. Your intelligence and wisdom are real epitome of true Rowena Ravenclaw. But your are beyond that loyalty and intelligence… But if I put you in Slytherin you would achieve so many things with your cunning and ambitious traits."

"No! Not Slytherin anything but that house!"

"Are you sure? You are a true Slytherin I can see it in your blood."

"No! I don't want to be put in that house. If you don't want to loss any of those snake student don't put me in that house."  
_  
__"A very fierce and powerful warning from a true Gryffindor princess. Your soul and heart scream bravery and valor for the things that you believe in and you already sacrificed everything without a second thought, if Merlin was still alive he would be proud of you, for that you will_ be GRYFFINDOR!"

Hermione silently walk to the Gryffindor table who were all cheering loudly with joy.

She chose to sit far away from the Marauder and Lily or anyone that seems familiar.

"I'm Anica Daise." The blond girl besides her said once she finally settled.

"Hermione Granger." She said, Anica reminded her of Ginny. Bubbly but fierce judging by the way she held herself.

**AN:**

** Well that's my chapter 2. Thank you for the review. And thank you agin to my Beta ****bethanxo****.. Bless you all.**


	3. Chapter 3 The Encounter

Chapter 3

"The First Encounter"

The weeks passed and everyone was still curious to the quiet, mysterious and aloof transfer student who rarely talked to anyone. In class Hermione barely talked and if possible never. The professors rarely bothered her even though they often caught her sleeping or day dreaming.

"I tell you Lily that girl is our Professors new favorite!" Cassie Ross said irritatedly while looking at Hermione as discreetly as possible who are sitting quietly with Anica at the other end of the Gryffindor table.

Lily remained silent although she couldn't help but agreed with all the rumors concerning the transfer student. She really didn't care about the rumors but what really bothered her was the fact that Hermione's seemed lack of interest was causing Gryffindor to lose points. The DADA professor, Professor Lain deducted the Gryffindor's several points when that Granger girl was unable to perform a simple spell.

She liked Professor Lain as he was the only teacher that did not favor the girl. Even Professor McGonagall was soft when it came to the Granger girl, blatantly ignoring Hermione's lack of attention.

Lily often caught the girl sleeping in classes that they shared and would not be the least surprised if she did the same in all her others. But for some reason all their professors with the exception of Professor Lain seemed to like the girl.

She looked at Granger with a glare who was talking to Anica animatedly or rather Anica was talking animatedly while the girl listened quietly.

**Hermione POV**

Hermione had heard the rumors that circulated Hogwarts about her but she chose to ignore them. If she really wanted she could answer every single question in class in detail or perform any spell perfectly. She still received O's in her homework, it was just in class she planned what to do about the future in her head.

She was surprised by the obvious hatred that Lily showed towards her. She had caught Lily glaring at her several times, where was the kind and loving woman who saw good in everyone that Sirius and Remus used to describe to Harry and her?

In her stay in Gryffindor house she tried her best to avoid everyone especially Lily and the Marauders however it seemed that the Marauders had taken a great interest in her judging by their curious glances.

They might be the Marauders but she was Hermione Granger and she wasn't the brightest witch of the age and brains of the Golden Trio for nothing. The years of practice in wandering around the castle without being noticed helped her a lot. She even managed to charm their Marauder's map into her advantage without them noticing.

"Hermione Granger is becoming more mysterious as time passes by."Sirius said while looking at the girl who was silently listening to Anica.

"And if I didn't know any better I would think that she was avoiding us." James said with a frown.

Every time that they tried to approach her she would suddenly disappear without them knowing how, unless she knew all the secret passageways around Hogwarts which they were confident that she didn't.

"I think it's about time for her to know the Marauders." Sirius said mischievously after all the Black family were not known for their patience.

"Padfoot leave her alone." Remus said in his most strict voice although he himself was also curious about the mysterious girl.

"Oh come on Moony, we won't hurt her we'll just make her life more interesting as a welcome gift." James said with a very charming smile that rewarded blushes from the nearby girls.

Remus just shook his head and reluctantly agreed knowing that Sirius and James never backed down once they made a decision.

Hermione was walking in the empty corridor that led to the Gryffindor common room. For some reason the silence soothed her uneven feelings because despite her strong and cold appearance there was a large hidden hole in her heart that's got wider as times passed by and she wasn't sure if there would ever be a cure.

She knew that she was becoming detached and almost a loner type but the last thing she wanted to do was get too attached to anyone but it seems despite her coldness for unknown reasons Anica, who is also her room mate, had taken a great like to her.

_"You are like this magical grass Hermione."_ She remembered Neville had once told her while they were helping Hagrid with the school gardens.

_"Really Neville, of all the things that you could compare me with, you chose grass."_

Neville just smiled softly at Hermione's indignant face. "You are like them because without doing anything you grow into people. You can be as cold as you want on the outside but _people will still feel the warmth in your heart."  
_  
_She was speechless for a while and didn't really know what to say to that.. "Wow…gee Neville thanks I guess."  
_  
She felt her heart constrict upon thinking about her dear friend who had been captured by the death eaters and had probably died while they tortured him.

Hermione came back to reality when she felt the familiar auras following her and she silently cursed herself for not noticing early.

"They really don't know how to give up, don't they?" she thought to herself.

She felt as if they were all playing one big game of hide and seek because as she continued to hide from them, they seemed to sought her out even more.

She walked casually but still felt their presence behind her. When she saw an opportunity she quickly but discreetly turned to her right and hid in the dark waiting for them.

Hermione raised her eyebrow when she recognized the nervous figure of Peter Pettigrew frantically looking for her. The first time that she saw Peter she expected to feel deep loathing and a desired to kill him on the spot but surprisingly she felt nothing towards the traitorous Marauder.

"What are you looking for Peter?" She said suddenly, emerging from her hidden spot.

A loud squeak erupted from Peter's mouth followed by a loud thump as Peter fell to the floor due to Hermione's suddenly appearance.

Hermione studied Peter. He was shy and nervous almost all of the time but you could see in his eyes just how much he treasured his friend and it made Hermione wonder what happened for him to betrayed them.

"Are you okay?" Hermione couldn't help but felt pity upon seeing the fear in Peter's face. She offered her hand which he took hesitantly. It took some control for her not to smirk when she felt his hand shaking in hers.

"T-thanks."

Hermione nodded shortly as an answered before she continued walking, it was then she saw the remaining three members of Marauders approaching them.

"W-wait!" She heard Peter say but she ignored him knowing that if she stopped her two weeks of effort in avoiding them would all be in vain.

_"Some Gryffindor I am_" she thought to herself.

She was forced to stop when an arm attached itself to her and yanked her back not too gently which made her lose balance and out of instinct she grabbed the front robe of whoever grabbed her. The next think she knew she was falling over along with the grabber.

Hermione's eyes almost popped out from there sockets when she hit the ground hard with James Potter on top of her but what shocked her more is when James collided onto her he landed perfectly on top causing his lips to touch her's.

James look as shocked as her but didn't make any attempt to move off of her. Only when Hermione pushed him did he move but he was still on top of her as if enjoying their closeness.

"Hey" The irritation of Hermione's voice was very visible but James made no indication that he heard her, he just continued looking at her,mesmerized.

"Potter!"

"Yes?" Said James with a big grin on his face..

"How long are you planning to lying on top of me! Only you are really heavy so move!" Hermione said indignantly while suppressing the urge to yell at her best friend's father.

James blinked several times as if not really understanding what Hermione wanted him to do. James couldn't help but growl out of unexpected anger when someone suddenly grabbed him away from Hermione. The owner of the offending hand was none other than the mischievous Sirius Black.

"What the hell Padfoot!" he hissed at his best friend only to received an annoying smirk in return. When he looked at Hermione again who like him was also now standing thanks to Remus' help. He didn't like the fact that Hermione was standing close to Remus but he had no rational explanation for it.

"Sorry Prongs, but if I didn't grab you, you might of crushed our lovely fellow housemate."

James just nodded his head while still looking at Hermione who was busy dusting off her skirt. He didn't know what happened but the moment that their skin touched he felt some sort of "magical spark", but while looking at Hermione for any indication that she felt it too, he was disappointed when he foujnd none.

Meanwhile Hermione couldn't help but groan in annoyance due to the Marauder's childishness. She tried to turn again to leave, only to be stopped again when Sirius casually put his arm around her shoulder.

"Can you please remove your arm from me"

She stared as calm as she could while silently reminding herself that this was Sirius her friend in the future and Harry's god father so she cannot hex him.

Sirius did what Hermione said but instead of leaving her alone he just move in front of her and blocked her path.

She sighed deeply to calm herself while chanting in her head. _"Hermione relax Harry will be mad at you if you hurt Sirius."_ Thanks Merlin that she could still look as calm as necessary.

With a very trained poker face she look at Sirius. "What now?"

"Oh come on my lady don't show me that cold face of yours, it breaks my heart." Sirius said with a very seductive voice and smile.

For a moment Hermione's thought became blank upon realizing what Sirius is trying to do. _"Oh Merlin he is flirting with me_!" She shouted in her thought.

When Sirius winked at her and gave her a seductive smile it confirmed her suspicions and before she could control herself she laughed rather loudly that echoed through the empty corridor that surprised the Three Marauders except Sirius either because of her unexpected reaction or because it was the first time they had seen her laugh.

"Darn it Witch what is so funny!" Sirius said really annoyed, the girl was bruising his ego.

"Y-You!" Hermione said with difficulty between laughs.

"What!"

The three others were aware that Sirius was already starting to loss his patience and if the girl didn't stop laughing Sirius' anger might explode directly at her.

"Padfoot." James said behind Hermione trying to calm his best friend down.

When Hermione's laughter only died slightly Sirius' annoyance turned into anger. How could she just laugh at him for no reason? He crossed the remaining distance between them until they are only inches apart. He would never harms a girl but he could still stop her.

But all his plan are forgotten when suddenly the girl stop laughing instead she just look at him softly which really surprised him. He was never look at like that by others except his friends and Jame's parent…it was soft and full of compassion.

Sirius heart beats drummed his chest when suddenly Hermione caress his face gently. "Do me a favor, Black."

"Huh?"

"Never change and never allow anyone or anything to take this part of you, away from you." she said quietly so only he could here

Sirius was speechless while listening to every word that Hermione said. It seemed to shoot directly to a part of his heart and even though he didn't really understand what she said he appreciated it none the less.

"Although I would greatly appreciate it if you would be less annoying and less of a nuisance."

"Hey!"Sirius said annoyed but not angry, sort of fondly while suppressing a blush that pushed its way onto his face.

He yelped in pain when suddenly Hermione pinched his cheek not to gently.

"What the heck!"

He said annoyed while trying to get out of the girl's grasp.

Hermione let Sirius go and started to walk away from them before she blew too much of her cover away, and thank Merlin that this time no one stopped her or dared to follows her because if they did they might see the tears that started to continuously flowing from her eyes.

She never expected it, but Merlin! It was so painful having them near her but they would never see her that way their future because even if they are her friends in the future in this time she was nothing but their house mate and that hurt her more.

"What a very weird girl." Sirius said while caressing his abused cheek while looking at Hermione's retreating figure, this statement was silently agreed with by the rest of the Marauders.

**AN: **

**Thank you all for the review hopefully you will all continue to read my story, thank you again and bless you.**

**Thank's to my beta ****bethanxo**** for your help…bless you always**


	4. Chapter 4 The Unknown Emotion

**Chapter 4**

"**The Unknown Emotion"**

**James POV**

James silently followed his friends to the Great Hall while pondering what happened back there in the corridor with Hermione. He couldn't understand why his heart suddenly constricted when he watched Hermione interact with Sirius.  
He sighed deeply while forcing himself to forget that nagging unknown emotion that the new girl brought out in him but Merlin knows it was hard to do. He didn't understand what was happening to him. What was with the girl that he couldn't stop himself from thinking about her because for freaking sake even Lily didn't have this much of an effect on him.  
Sighing deeply, he silently followed his friends, forcing himself to forget the new girl for a moment.

**Hermione POV**

Instead of going to the Gryffindor common room Hermione found herself walking the familiar path to the astronomy tower. She didn't want to go to the Gryffindor common room for fear that she might see the Marauders there. Her one encounter with them today was enough.  
From her position near the window she watched as darkness fell over the school then sign that the day was ending.  
"This is pathetic!" She harshly wiped her eyes as tears started to fall…I _battled a lot of death eaters. I was able to cheat death Merlin knows how many times, but here I am crying like a toddler just because of one encounter with the Marauders._"  
"I am pathetic!" She said louder than intended.  
"Indeed you are." Said a baritone voice from behind her.  
Hermione spun quickly wiping her face and cursing herself for not noticing his presence. She felt her heart beating erratically when she recognized the intruder._"Lucius Malfoy!" _Even in his younger years she could still recognize already noticed him while being sorted and tried to avoid him even more than the Marauders. Thank Merlin that Slytherin and Gryffindor don't share any classes unlike in her future.

Lucius just looked at Hermione as if assessing her whole being. When he first saw this girl he had felt an unfamiliar tug towards her and just couldn't explain why, he had noticed the Potter boy also take an interest in her.  
It was funny watching the dumbfounded expressions of the Marauders every time the new girl escaped them, although he himself was beginning to wonder how she was managing it.  
His interest towards the girl increased whenever he caught a glimpse of her eyes and all he could see was deep pain that would vanish so quickly when she caught someone looking that, it was as if it wasn't even there. However what confused him the most was the overwhelming urge to protect the girl and a great desire to be near her. He had never felt like this before.

_ "Calm down! Calm down! Calm down!"_ Her told herself. If she thought that meeting the Marauders was bad it was nothing compared to seeing and interacting with Lucius Malfoy . She could feel her heart beating loudly.

Hermione grabbed her chest where her heart was beating furiously in an attempt to lessen its eratic beats before she suffered from a panic attack.  
"Are you okay?" Lucius frowned with concern. He reached out towards her only for her to step back as if afraid of the contact. Lucius knew that he should feel insulted by this move but for unexplained reasons all he feels is more sympathy towards the girls pain.  
Hermione could see Lucius approach her but didn't understand why. All her logical senses were covered by the greater urge to get away from him. Her senses were overcome with panic. She could feel her magic shifting inside of her.  
Lucius tried again to touch Hermione who by this time was shaking. "Hey are you okay?" He could feel his worry rising for the girl.  
Hermione's magic was reacting to protect her and if she didn't stop Lucius would be in danger. She tried to calm herself down and grasp control of her magic but when she reached deep within herself all she felt was pain. When Lucius tried to touch her again she forced herself to talk even though doing so increased her pain.  
"P-please L-leave…". Hermione fell to her knees. The magic inside her was building up. It was taking all her will not to scream out.  
He tried to get closer to the girl, he didn't understand but seeing the girl in pain almost broke his froze heart.  
"Don't!" Hermione shouted loudly making Lucius stop in his felt like she was in hell as if her body is on fire. Her magic was screaming at her to let go but she couldn't allow it.  
That is the position that the Marauders saw when they arrived at the scene after James insisted on looking for Hermione when they didn't see her in the Great Hall during dinner, but his worries increased when he saw who was with Hermione on the Marauder's Map.  
Without a word he ran to the Astronomy Tower, his friends despite not knowing what was happening followed him. What James saw when he arrived at Astronomy Tower made him see red.  
Anyone who saw Hermione and Lucius would of thought the worst, Hermione was on the floor looking scared and in pain, hugging herself tightly to support her. Lucius on the other hand was an inch away from Hermione hand extended towards her.  
"Malfoy!What are you doing to her!" James didn't wait for him to respond he punched Lucius with all his strength in the face making him fall to the floor. Remus and Peter ran to Hermione's side while Sirius helped James beat Lucius.

The hard punches of Potter woke Lucius out of his stupor and before Potter or Black could throw another punch he raised his wand towards the two stupid Gryffindors, he wasn't stupid enough to fight the two pranksters by hand.  
"Are the two of you insane!"  
James drew his wand too followed by Sirius. "I know you snakes aren't trustworthy but I never thought you would stoop so low as to attack a defenceless girl"  
"What are you..." Lucius stopped when he realized what this idiot was implying and he could not help but growl due to this persons stupidity but before he could point out their mistake he was interrupted by Lupin's loud and frantic shout. When he looked he was shocked to see him holding the pale and limp body of Hermione.  
"What happened to her?" James asked in a frantic tone, running to Hermione's side followed by Sirius. It seems that they had already forgotten about Lucius who was silently assessing Hermione from his position.  
"I don't know she just suddenly lost consciousness."  
"Then do something Moony!"  
"Padfoot If I knew what to do then I would of already done it!"  
"Try to ennervate her!"  
"I already did that Prongs but nothing happened."  
"W-what are we going to do then?" Peter spoke for the first time.  
Lucius couldn't help but groan at the Marauder's stupidity, it was expected of Pettigrew but not the other three especially Lupin who was second after Evans academically. Well before Hermione arrived he was third now with Hermione the best. Not that anyone knew with the way she acted in class. He growled out in frustration and before any of the Marauders could react Lucius was already by Hermione's side and scooped her up gently, bridal style.  
"What are you doing Malfoy!"  
Lucius couldn't surpress his irritation. "Potter if I just stood here and watched you and your friends foolishness, Granger's life might be in peril!"  
Lucius didn't wait for their response he carried Hermione and ran out of the Astronomy Tower and down to the Hospital Wing. Granger was too light for Lucius liking and he doubted that she was one of those girls who are so conscious of their figure.  
"Are we just going to leave Hermione alone to that snake?"  
"If you are that worried we can follow them Prongs."  
James didn't need to be told twice by Sirius when he broke into a run to follow Malfoy.  
"If I didn't know any better I would think that our Prongs has finally found a new bird." Sirius said while slightly shaking his head but followed James nonetheless.  
Remus sighed tiredly but also moved to follow his two friends but he stopped immediately when he noticed that Peter was not following.  
"Wormtail?"

"It's really weird."

"Huh?"

Remus walked closer to his friend and look at Peter questioningly.  
"Malfoy…The w-way he look at Hermione, it was full of concern."  
Remus didn't know what to say to that.  
Peter smiled sheepishly."Its really silly…I-I think I just imagined it.".  
A deep blush formed on Peter's face and he silently followed after James and Sirius.  
_"It's not silly…"_ Remus wanted to say but he chose to remain quite instead.  
The truth was that he saw it too but also thought he was just imagining or he might just be thinking too much but when the usually non observant Peter noticed it then it was really there.  
_"Hermione Granger who are you really?"_ Remus couldn't help but think just how much Hermione's presence might change everything.


	5. Chapter 5 The Oblivious Stag

**Chapter 5**

**"The Oblivious Stag"**

When Hermione woke up she couldn't help but groan on in frustration when she realised that she was back in the hospital wing.

"This is becoming a habit." she said out loud.

"I am glad that you are finally awake Miss Granger."

Dumbledore was standing at the end of her bed.

"Headmaster?"

"You gave us quite the fright especially Mr Malfoy and the Marauders"

Hermione suddenly remembered everything that had happened and unconsciously wrapped her arms around herself. If she hadn't stopped herself, Malfoy would likely be dead by now and the thought of that made her shudder.

When she looked at Dumbledore she met his curious gaze and she knew that it was time to tell him everything.

"Headmaster, can I borrow some of your time?"

He smiled kindly at her and took residence in the chair beside her.

With a deep sigh Hermione started to tell him everything.

"It started with a prophecy...

_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not…and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives…the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…"___

She then proceeded to tell Dumbledore everything from their first year to just before she arrived here. Every secret that she had, things that only her, Harry and Ron knew she told him everything. She cried while she told him because it seemed to finally register that the whole magical world and even the muggle world would be ruled by darkness if she failed. It scared her that she finally realized how heavy her burden actually was.

"In your story that means that you are a..." Dumbledore stopped he didn't quite know how to word it know how to say it.

"A pureblood! Yes I am!" Dumbledore was taken a back by the amount of hatred in the girls voice. He might only have know Hermione for a short time but he had never seen her with such a hateful expression.

"Miss Granger most witches and wizards would be proud to have a blood as pure as yours."

"Blood is blood and it doesn't matter whether you are pure,half or muggleborn and in my case I know who I am I don't need any blood definition to define me!"

Dumbledore smiled upon seeing the fire in the girl's eyes, her hatred might be disturbing but he could still see the purity of her heart even if she herself could no longer see it and he believe that the others would see it too if only she allowed them in.

"Even before you told me anything I could see that you were a very brave woman and now I'm sure that Godric Gryffindor would be extremely proud of you.

"Brave?" Hermione laughed bitterly."Look how brave I am! I am here in the past safe and sound while my best friend is out there fighting for his life! I am anything but brave headmaster! I-I should be o-out there… I should be with H-Harry! Its always been like that. Me and him against ever-everything."Hermione had never felt so lost and she couldn't do anything but cry.

Dumbledore sighed sadly because for the first time in his life he didn't know what to do.

"I wish I could help you Miss Granger but the only thing I can do is to promise to you that I will protect you while you are here and I will support you no matter what you decide."

And with that Hermione cried harder. She cried for her future who lost its light to the dark side, she cried for her friends and the families that died for the right side, she cried for her two brave and loyal best friends who never faltered in fighting for what they believed and lastly she cried for herself for losing those that mattered to her most…but she promised along with the tears that she would never loss anyone else ever again even if she died trying.

**James POV****  
**  
James felt so annoyed with Madam Pomfrey, he had tried everything that he could in order to see Hermione but she just wasn't letting him and Dumbledore himself had also made it perfectly clear that he wanted noone to see Hermione either.

"Prongs give it up,we tried everything but Pomfrey and Dumbledore guard Hermione like a hawk."

Sirius's statement received a silent nod of agreement from Remus and Peter.

"No! I need to see if she is okay!" James said stubbornly which earned him a tired sigh from the three.

They were on there way into the haunted girls toilet were they always planned there pranks due to the fact noone went in because of Moaning Myrtle the ghost that resided there.

"Pomfrey said that she was okay." Remus said as patiently as he could.

"If she is okay then why won't they let us see her?"

"Maybe she doesn't want to see us?" Sirius said carelessly but he stopped once he saw the pain that crossed James's face.

"James?"

"Why wouldn't she want to see us? We didn't do anything to her… right?" James said with an obvious panic in his eyes while thinking if they had pranked her unknowingly.

The trio were speechless, not really knowing what to say to James odd behavior. They had never seen him act like this before. Even when he constantly asked out Lily Evans.

"Of course..we didn't do anything to her right?"

When James eyed them with suspicion it started to bring answer to their question. It seemed that James was infatuated with the new girl but the real question was, if he was aware of that.

Upon arriving in the girl's lavatory they all stopped upon seeing Myrtle quietly standing in the corner with a very annoyed face.

"What's wrong with you Myrtle?" Sirius said out of curiosity only to receive a heated glare from the ghost, something which had never happened before.

"What's wrong with her?" Sirius asked his friends quietly only to have the ghost narrowed her eyes towards them, to their surprise she suddenly floated towards them with a very annoyed look.

"Yes! Talk about me as if I am not here! Ignore me just like that very annoying girl!"

Not bothering for their response the irritated ghost flew straight at the toilet bowl making a very loud noise.

"Women are really complicated!" Sirius said after a minute earning a silent yes from the other three.

"Very annoying girl? Who do you think she was talking about?" Remus asked being the only one who seems to listen to Myrtle's rant.

"I think she is."

They all looked to who Peter was talking about only to see Hermione sleeping peacefully in the corner where Myrtle was glaring before she turned to them.

"What is she doing here?" Remus said in wonder while looking at Hermione.

"Who knows, but I am willing to bet that she is not supposed to be here."

Sirius might always say the illogical thing most of the time but Remus silently agreed with him, because she still looked weak and pale. It was a wonder to him as to how she managed to escape the ward and the watchful eye of Madam Pomfrey.

Before anyone could stop him James had knelt down beside Hermione and started to shake her.

"What the heck are you doing here? You're supposed to be in hospital wing."

Hermione groaned and cover her ears from the noise she sat up slowly and when she recognized Harry's father she immediately cover his mouth before he could say anything more.

"Jeez Potter could you be more loud."

"You're supposed to be in the Hospital wing, resting." James said seriously after Hermione removed her hand from his mouth.

"You still look like you need Madam Pomfrey."

Hermione slumped to the floor tiredly. She didn't need Sirius tactless comment to know that she is still sick, but Merlin she really hated the hospital wing even in the future, her memories of there aren't the best.

"What are you doing?" Remus couldn't help but ask the girl who had begun to close her eyes again.

"I'm sleeping." Hermione said in an obvious tone not even bothering to open her eyes.

"B-but its cold out here?"

Hermione opened her eyes and looked at Peter who almost hide himself behind Remus. Hermione just sighed and close her eyes again, hoping that by doing that they would get the clue and leave her alone. But even with her eyes closed she could still feel their eyes especially James's on her, she now knew where Harry got that piercing gaze.

Hermione opened her eyes again and looked at the Marauders exasperatedly.

"Don't you have pranks to do instead of bothering me?"

The four were taken a back by not what Hermione said but the way she said it, there was no judgment in her voice in fact she said it out of curiosity and nothing more.

James looked like a nervous child much to the amusement of the other Marauders and Hermione and he started to answer."We went to the hospital wing to visit you…"

"But Madam Pomfrey didn't let you." Hermione finished what James was about to say. She was feeling very tired and just wanted to sleep.

"How did you-"

Hermione looked at Sirius with the same unreadable expression that they were getting use to. "You four were not really being quite while you were trying to sneak around."

The four look abashed by that.

"Are you saying that we were noisy?" Sirius said in slightly dramatic tone followed by a nod of agreement from the others.

Even in her tired state Hermione couldn't help but giggle, the guys reminded her so much of Fred and George even though they could be annoying they were great friends nonetheless.

The boys were speechless while watching Hermione laugh it was probably the first time they saw and heard her laugh.

James touch his chest unconsciously to control the erratic beats of his heart. If his heart continued acting weirdly he might visit Madam Pomfrey and find out what was wrong with him because this was not the first time his heart palpitated loudly and uncontrollably.

"You have a nice laugh, Miss Granger."

Hermione rolled her eyes at Sirius, he really didn't know when to give up. "Flirting again.. with me Mr Black?" Hermione said with a yawn.

Sirius grinned wider, this girl was really interesting and seeing James frown is another bonus because it seems that his best friend is still clueless to his own feeling.

"So why did you leave the hospital wing, Hermione?" for some reason James felt the need to get Hermione's attention away from Sirius. He frowned when he felt his chest tightened, maybe he should visit Pomfrey tonight?

"I hate hospital wings…"

She could feel her eyes beginning to get heavy, she shut them and leant against the wall for support. She could still here them talking but their voices started to sound further and further away.

"It seems that our lovely Gryffindor found you boring mate she's fallen asleep."Sirius teased.

James glared at Sirius only to receive an annoying grin back.

Remus couldn't help but shake his head due to Sirius's behavior. He knew what Padfoot was trying to do but Prongs seemed oblivious to his feelings for the new girl.

"W-what are we going to do with her?"

Peters question woke them up from their own silent musing. They looked at Hermione who was sleeping peacefully.

"Well we can bring her to our dorm."

"Oh Prongs I really love the way you think."

"Shut up Padfoot, whatever you are thinking is far from what I am thinking."James blushed earning amused laugh from Sirius.

"We can't bring her to our dorm Prongs if someone see her they will think something about it."

"Moony we are Marauders, and besides what's the point in having a Marauder's Map if we don't use it."

"Wow Prongs I really admire you sometimes for your brilliant mind."

Remus sighed loudly but he knows that they cannot leave Hermione here alone and he doubted if James would let them leave her here either. The way he saw it there was no choice but to agreed no matter how crazy their idea was.

"Alright, to our dorm then." He said while thinking about who would carry the girl.

When James saw Sirius bend to carry Hermione he moved forward and lifted her easily and gently before his best friend could touch her.

"Oi prongs!" He heard Sirius protest but he decided not to say anything because having Hermione in his arms felt as if it was the right thing to do.

"Do you wanna bet how long our Prongsie takes before he realizes that he is smitten with our lovely housemate."

Remus and Peter shrugged and followed James who was already making his way to their dorm. Sirius couldn't help but laugh it seems that things would be more interesting now that the lovely Hermione Granger was here.

AN:

Thank you for your support please continue to read my story and I promised I will answer all the question in your minds. Yes I made Hermione a pureblood here and I will reveal the reason at the right time…continue to review…thank you everyone and thank you my beta "bethanxo"

I do not own Harry Potter so thanks to its author JK Rowling….


	6. Chapter 6 The Boggart

**Chapter 6**

**"The Boggart"**

If Hermione had avoided them before it was nothing compared to how she was avoiding them now. The truth, they were wondering how she was managing to do it, they shared the same common room plus the boys had the Marauders map even though it was not working properly.

James couldn't understand it, he thought after that night everything would change between them and Hermione. He blamed it for falling sleep in his chair while watching her sleep, if only he had stayed awake maybe he was able to talk to her, but no he fell asleep and now he wasn't sure how to approach her without her running away from him.

James sighed again while watching Hermione who was currently eating silently at the end of the Gryffindor table along with Anica. He didn't know how she seemed so unaffected while here he was, only focused on her.

"Prongs stop sighing and just eat."

"Padfoot how can I do that ,if I don't still know how to talk to Hermione."

"Why is it so important to talk to her? It's obvious she doesn't want to talk to us right now, lets just leave her alone and find another thing to do. Hogwarts has became so boring since we stopped pranking just to follow Granger."

"I-I—I want to be her -friend…" James said as if very proud that he finished his sentence.

Sirius almost choked on his food, his best friend obliviousness was now quite disturbing, even their fellow students noticed how they followed Hermione especially James but it seemed that he still didn't have any idea. He liked her and everyone noticed it but except him and probably Granger.

Sirius looked at Remus and Peter only for them to gave him a shrug as an answer. Even the two of them just gave up and decided to let James realized everything by himself, though judging by his cluelessness it seems that they would be waiting for a long time.

**Hermione POV**

She knew that avoiding the Marauders was childish but she couldn't be close to them while not having the urge to tell them everything about the future. When she woke up in the familiar room she really thought that she was finally back in her own time when she recognized it as Harry's room but when she saw James ,she instantly knew where she is because despite having the same look as Harry, for her James would never be Harry.

Hermione walked as fast as she could not wanting to be late atProfessor Lain's class who's dislikes towards her were kind a, obvious. Or maybe it was his Auror instinct that could feel the dark magic coming off her.

Hermione stopped in her tracks when she noticed Malfoy casually leaning against the wall as if waiting for someone, she almost changed her direction but Malfoy saw her. So to remain casual she continued walking.

"Granger." Lucius said to her when she was within a short distance of him.

Automatically Hermione stopped walking and faced him.

"Are you really okay?"

"Huh?"

She had expected him to drawl or say a negative remark the way a Malfoy should react to anyone but to her shock, he looked rather concerned about her.

She could also see how uncomfortable he was getting while he was trying to form a sentence without embarrassing himself.

"Are you deaf! I said if y-"

"I heard you, I'm just clarifying if I heard you right."

Okay she might be slightly relieved to hear his usual annoying remarks, but it doesn't mean that she wouldn't be irritated at him for being an smart arse.

"Very feisty aren't you Granger."

She couldn't help but scowl at him upon seeing his amusement.

"Don't you have anything better to do than bother me Malfoy."

Lucius smirked, this girl was really interesting.

"I'm in my free period, how about you if I am correct you have DADA right now, right?"

Hermione's eyes widened when she realised that she was 10 minutes late.

"You!"

She couldn't help but glare at him.

"I would really love to chat Granger, but do you have time to do that?"

Hermione growled out of irritation before she ran as fast as she could toward her DADA classroom but not before giving Malfoy a very sharp glare that he answered with a very amused smile.

Why couldn't the people here leave her alone! First the Marauders then Malfoy! Who's next?! Hermione was so irritated, she couldn't understand their fascination towards here or what they found so interesting about her. For Merlin sake! They need to leave her alone before she lost her sanity.

Hermione took a deep breath before calmly entering her DADA classroom and just as she expected she managed to attract the attention of both her Gryffindor housemates and the Ravenclaw's who shared their class. She silently cursed Malfoy for that.

"Well it seems that Ms. Granger has finally decided that attending my class is worthwhile after all."

She remained calm and collected despite the fact that her teacher wanted to embarrass her in front of the class, and he succeeded when the class erupted with a laugh except for the Marauders who were looking at her curiously probably wondering where she had been.

"Sorry Professor." She said quietly while starting to walk in her chair only to stop when she noticed a very familiar object in the right corner of the classroom.

"Hurry up girl we don't have all the time to wait for you!"

Not minding her professor's irritated tone she sat quietly at the back where she sat as far as she could away from the Marauders and Lily.

"Oh by the way, Miss Granger 20 points to Gryffindor house for your tardiness." Her professor said in an irritated voice earning a groan from her housemates, some glared at her including Lily and quite frankly she was quite used to her indifference towards her. But what made her uneasy was the look of pity that the Marauders are giving her and she hated it, she didn't need their sympathy.

Professor Lain waited for her to complain or even to show any negative emotion towards him but as always she remained passive as if not even slightly affected by losing points, and honestly he had never met another person like Dumbledore who could cover their emotions easily like this girl and that made him suspicious towards her, the feeling of dark magic her got off her didn't help either.

"Okay class as I was saying before Miss Granger interrupted us…"

Hermione concealed her groan. It seemed that their Professor finally found a way to show his dislike towards her. She couldn't remember him in her own time but she is sure that he wasn't a death eater.

She leaned back comfortably in her seat and listened to her professor while thinking about her plan to get the horcruxes. They already had the Gaunt ring and they had plans to get Hufflepuff's Goblet but it was in Malfoy Manor and going there is like throwing yourself in obvious danger because there is no doubt that if Abraxas Malfoy caught her, it would not be a good confrontation.

"Okay class who knows what a Boggart is?"

Professor Lain's question woke her from her musing, and as expected Lily's hand shot up and she wondered if that's what she looked like in her time.

"Okay Ms. Evans give us your answer please."

_"A boggart is an shape-shifting non being that takes on the form of the viewer's worst fear. When facing a Boggart, it is best to have someone else along, to try to confuse it, since facing more than one person at once would make it indecisive as to what form it must take, usually a mixed-up algorithm of the victim's fear. Because of their shape-shifting ability, no one knows what a boggart looks like when it is alone, as it instantly changes into your worst fears when you first see it."_

Before her boggart was Professor Mcgonagall telling her that she failed her exams, it was so simple back then and she would give anything just to be back to the time when the only thing that she feared was a big T in her exams but now,even before she saw the boggart she knew that it wouldn't be Professor McGonagall.

"Okay all of you line up and remember the spell **Riddikulus**."

Hermione lined up at the end of the line hoping that the bell would ring before it was her turn. She might be curious to what her boggart was but it didn't mean she wanted to find out in a room full of her school mates.

"I'm s-sorry." Said James who was very red due to blushing, he looked like a child caught in the act doing naughty things. When she saw Sirius with a very mischievous smirk she already knew that he was the one that pushed James towards her.

"That's okay…" Hermione's attention was diverted again when the boggart changed, that's why she didn't see James stunned face that turned into a huge smile.

_"She talked to me!"_ He mouthed to his friends happily, only to receive a very amused smile from Remus and Peter, and a snort from Sirius.

Hermione almost snorted when she saw Lily's boggart. It was her boggart when she was in third year the only difference was that McGonagall was a little bit younger. While watching the others fears she couldn't help but noticed how innocent they all were, they still didn't have any idea about the horrors of this world and they still hadn't experienced the pain that living can give you.

"Okay, Miss Granger it's your turn, don't forget Riddikulus."

Hermione stopped the urge to roll her eyes knowing that if she did that her Professor's irritation towards her would only increase. Taking a deep breath she stepped forward and look closely at the boggart, truly curious as to what form it would take. When it changed to mimic her appearance but smiling happily and contented she couldn't help but laugh bitterly knowing what it meant.

The others were stunned seeing Hermione's boggart. James looked at the boggart and it was probably the first time he had seen Hermione with a smile but he couldn't help but be confused when he felt nothing while staring the boggart, he didn't feel the urge to be close to her nor the happiness in seeing that smile and instead he felt nothing it was like looking at an emotionless dummy despite the wide smile of the boggart.

He looked at Hermione when he heard her laughing bitterly. The look on her face was one he never wanted to see again.

James could clearly see pain in her eyes, too much pain that he desperately wanted to know the reason why it was there. He stepped towards her to touch and hold her, to make her know that he was there for her, she just needed to need him, because from now on whatever the reason was he vowed to take away all her pain.

When he was almost an inch away from her the bell rung signaling the end of their class and it was too late for him to stop her because Hermione had already gathered all her things and manage to leave the room as fast as she could.

Hermione didn't know where to go but she needed to get away from anything that would remind her that she is not in home. She ran and ran until her feet brought her to the familiar wall of the Room of Requirement. She thought hard and when a door appeared she entered quickly. She saw the familiar house of the Weasleys and all her strength seemed to fade and she broke down in tears.

When she traveled back in time she never expected to feel that much more pain than she had already experience in her own time, but now she wondered how her heart could still function despite the damage that it constantly bore. She laughed bitterly. Merlin how she wanted to destroy that boggart! She really hated that thing.

When she arrived she thought her biggest fear was failing but now she realized that her biggest fears is to forget her reason for being here. She fears that she might enjoy the peacefulness and having a normal life, to be contented and forget everything…to forget Ron..Harry and others.

Seeing her boggart scared her more than she could ever imagine. Seeing her with that contentment is despicable because she could never be that girl…No! She will never be that girl, because having that happiness only means forgetting about her past and that is unacceptable. No matter what happened, even though her pains hurt her repeatedly she could never forget everything.

That's right she Hermione Granger a war survivor was afraid to be that boggart because in order to become that person she would need to forget…everything and be happy here in this time. Be a normal Gryffindor student that would forget her pain and anger and if that happened she might also forget her mission which means forgetting those that suffered for the Light. And she couldn't do that she could never hurt Harry in that way...she would never betray him.

She couldn't forget and she would never forget…she would fight until the very last drop of her life…and she didn't care even if fighting meant she suffered for eternity…

**AN…**

** The next chapter are already done but I need a new beta, my current beta can't edit my new chapter for me so please if anyone is interested please PM me ASAP, I will really appreciate any help that you can give me…thank you all and may God bless you always..**


	7. Chapter 7 James

**Chapter 7**

**"James!"****  
**  
It's been two days and Hermione still hasn't shown up in any of their classes, the Great Hall or the Gryffindor Common Room. James can't help but be worried about her well being, how can she disappear without any trace? Darn it! Even the Marauders map is completely useless, because one minute it is functioning okay and then suddenly it does not.

Merlin! He really wants to see her, it doesn't matter if she doesn't talk to him as long as he can see her then that will be fine for him. He wants to see her…NO! He needs to see her! He needs to make sure that she is alright.

Even if he tried he can never forget how she looked that day, it hurts him even in his dreams and his chest tightens every time he thinks of her eyes that were full of pain and he doesn't know why.

He already consulted Pomfrey but the mediwitch just shook her head at him while telling him to "use his eyes". Use his eyes! What's that suppose to mean! She is a mediwitch and she can only advise him that! What if his condition is life threatening!

What fuelled his anger more, is when he told his friends what happened and they all had the nerve to laugh at him! How dare they! And they called themselves his friends?! Hmph..  
"Stop thumping Potter, you're disturbing the peace."

James spun around towards that familiar voice. There she is! Hermione sitting on the ground and leaning comfortably on the tree looking at him with her usual bored expression.

"Hermione!" James can't help but exclaim while walking as fast as he can towards her.

**Hermione POV**

She flinched at James' loud voice. At first when she saw him, she wanted to hide but it seemed that he didn't notice her presence yet because he was too busy thumping his feet while muttering loudly like a petulant child. It will be much easier for her to ignore him, but the noise he was making, she was finding it very hard to continue her silent musing.

She was already contented hiding in the Room of Requirement but Dumbledore once again used his tricks and managed to enter into the ROR without difficulty. He ordered her to go back to her classes and that's why she is sitting at the Black Lake trying to gather enough courage to go back at her classes and act as casual as possible.

"Jeez, Potter! Lower your voice, I can still hear you without you shouting." She closed her eyes again and readies herself to go back to her own world but James made it difficult for her with his penetrating gaze on her. When she opened her eyes they had almost widen when she noticed how close James was to her. James appeared as shocked as her, and he immediately step backwards while blushing furiously.

"You really don't know what personal space means do you Potter?"

He answered her by another blush while mumbling something.  
Hermione frowned when she didn't understand whatever he was trying to say to her. "Pardon?"

James sighed deeply. It seems that whenever he was near to Hermione, he always managed to make a fool out of himself. "I asked where have you been these past two days?…but you don't have to answer me if you don't want to." He immediately added when Hermione just looked at him.

Hermione didn't see any harm in answering him. "I just want to breathe without anyone nagging at me!" She answered while looking at the wide lake.

"I wish I can do that too." James took a seat beside Hermione but with enough space that will be comfortable for her.

"You're friends are being annoying again." Hermione stated.

"How did you know?"James looks at Hermione who remains looking at the lake.  
"Well you were not really being quiet about it, while you were ranting about them."

"Oh." James scratches his head, too embarrassed to say anything.

"Friends are like that…they are annoying and can give you constant headache but having them lightens everything because they can be the only thing that will stand beside you when everyone has already turned their back on you." Hermione hugs her knees, resting her chin on them, she can feel it again…the deep hole in her heart while reminiscing about her friendship with Harry and Ron…Merlin, she really misses them.  
"How about you? Do you have any friends?"

Hermione looked at James with a raised eyebrow. "As much as what you think you believe in me, I do have friends Potter, my social skills are not that low, you know."

"I…I…I…"  
Hermione giggled and James swears his heart beat increased again. See! Pomfrey is really wrong, there is something wrong with him? If not then why does his heart want to jump out of his chest due to the rapid beat of it?

"I'm just teasing you Potter but to answer your question, Yes I have friends." Hermione looked at the lake again but not before James saw the sadness written in her eyes.  
"Can you tell me about them?"

She smiled fondly while thinking about her two best friends. "They are very stubborn, and sometimes…well most of the times actually, they do things that always seem to land one of us in the Hospital wing…but their loyalty… are beyond words. They can be stupid but they are the kind of friends that will treasure you to the point of sacrificing their own lives for you and for me they are more than my best friends, they are my family…"

"They sound wonderful."

"They are…" Hermione felt her heart tighten. She really wanted to go home now, to go back in her own time no matter how dangerous it is there right now. She misses them; actually her longing for them won't subside. She misses them so much that it hurts just thinking about them, she would do anything just to see them again, even for a short time.

"Hermione?"  
When she heard the concern in James voice she finally noticed the tears that flowed freely in her face. When James tried to touch her, she immediately stood up while wiping her tears furiously.

James stood up too, still looking concerned for Hermione. He thought seeing her reaction at her boggart was bad but seeing her tears are worst. He hates seeing her like this, if he knew what was causing her suffering, then maybe he could stop it.

With a deep breath she managed to stop the tears, but not enough to stop the pain. She looked at James when he touched her shoulder comfortingly. However, when she looks at him she doesn't see James but Harry, her best friend.  
"Hermione?"  
When she heard his voice she felt as if someone slapped her hard, waking her from a very wonderful dream. As she looks again, Harry's image has once again became James.

"You're not him…" She can't help but whisper painfully.

"What?" James asked not really understanding anything that she is saying.  
Hermione turned her back on James. "Forget it, it's not important." Merlin she almost lost it! She almost mistook him as her Harry.

"No! Are you okay? If not, just tell me if I can do something for you." James felt protective towards Hermione. He doesn't know why but the only thing he is very sure of is the fact that he didn't want her to feel this way…to be sad beside him and yet he can't do anything to stop that sadness. He wanted to make her feel better and whatever the reason that feeling is no longer important because seeing

her smile again is more important.

Because of what James said an idea popped in her mind. She immediately turns around and faced James. "You are a chaser, right?"  
"Huh?"  
"Where's your broom?"

Now James is totally confused but despite that he immediately answered her. "In my room."

Hermione felt disappointed when she heard his answer.

When James saw the disappointment in her eyes he felt the urge to erase it. "I can accio it for you." And without waiting for her answer James already said the spell and before she knew it a broom was already flying towards them until it landed next to James hand, which he immediately passed to her while looking at her expectantly.

Hermione looked at the broom then to James then to the broom again not really knowing what he wanted her to do."Umm..What are you doing?"

"You want my broom right? So here it is, I'm giving it to you."

If there is one thing that everyone knows about James is that he didn't let anyone touch his broom, he even hexed a student in a higher year when he tried to touch his broom, but now if giving his precious broom to Hermione will make her smile again then he will give it to her without a second thought. Merlin! He will give her everything she asked for, if that will guarantee her happiness.

Hermione shakes her head at James. "I don't want your broom."

"Then why-"

I want to fly."

"Okay, then here is my broom you can use this as long as you want."

She sighed exasperatedly, now she knows were Harry gets his "dumb" genes. "Potter, I want to fly, okay?"

"Yes..that's why I will lend this to y-"

"Potter! I don't know how to fly, okay!"

"Oh…"James just stood there while looking at her unsurely. "Ahm…what exactly do you want me to do?"

Hermione sighed again but this time out of irritation. Merlin! Can Harry's father be really this stupid? He is even worse than Ron; well at least she was already used to Ron's stupidness.

"Potter!" Hermione took a deep breath, forcing herself to calm down. This guy can be irritating without him doing anything at all. "Potter, listen I really want to fly so can you PLEASE ride with me so you can operate the broom for me."

"Oh."Now James finally understood what she was trying to say but for Merlin sake he really wanted to punch his own face. He could have said something much cooler but instead he said? "Oh ", thank goodness Sirius is not here because if his best friend was here he would taunt him forever.

Hermione looked at James sharply, it took all her will to admit her inability to fly and all he said was "oh". "Potter!"

Upon hearing her irritation James immediately climbed on his broom and waited for Hermione to climb behind him.

Hermione looked at the broom with concentration, she never imagined herself flying because of her fear of heights, but she wanted to do this, she wanted to feel the atmosphere at the top, hoping that when she feels the cold breeze that will brush her skin then she will feel Harry and Ron. She will feel them as if they are just forcing her to ride on their broom just like before.

"Hermione?"  
Hermione looked at James only to see him looking at her questioningly.

"Don't let me fall." She said softly while looking at him straight in the eyes.  
"Never."  
She doesn't know if it his sincerity or the determination in his voice that made her climb on his broom but she did it anyway. She didn't know where to hold so she settled on his scarf which he immediately complained after she almost choked him. So without any choice she wrapped her arms securely at his waist.  
It took James all his will to conceal his moan of pleasure upon feeling her arms around him. So to divert his attention he slowly brought them up then he started operate the broom above the lake. "Is this alright for you?"  
When he received no answer, James turned his head to look at Hermione only to find her almost as pale as the paper while her eyes were tightly closed, but for him she is still beautiful.

"Hey? Are you okay? Do you want us to stop already and go down?"  
"No!" Hermione opened her eyes to look at him directly only to close them again when she accidentally saw how high they were already

"But-"

"Please, I'm okay… don't worry I'm just afraid of heights."  
"Afraid of heights! Then why are we doing this!"  
"I want to do this!"  
James heard her determination but he swears he heard her say "I need to do this." He doesn't know why she is doing this but if she wanted to do it, then he will make sure she will not do it on her own.

In a determined way James guided his broom at a faster pace but in a safe way so he did not scare Hermione. "Take a deep breath Hermione and never look down…and don't worry I promise to never ever let you get hurt."  
Taking his advice Hermione slowly closed her eyes but not before tightening her hold on James, and when her eyes finally adjusted to the light, Hermione couldn't help but admire everything. From up there she can see Hogwarts and Merlin it was like seeing it again for the first time. She could not explain what she was feeling right now, but she liked the warmness it brought her.  
From up there she could feel the wind softly caressing her face immediately calming her heart. Now she knew why Harry and Ron loved flying.

"Hey Potter…"

"Hmh?"

"Don't say anything please. Just leave me be for a while."  
James only nodded his head because whatever her reason, he knew that she needed it and he will give it to her.

Hermione rested her forehead on James back. Up there they were the only people and Hermione released her tears, the tears that she promised to be the last tears that she will let fall from her eyes because after this moment she will never cry again. She will be the brave princess that her own time knows of her.  
She will do her mission and she promised that she will succeed. This will be the last time that she will show her weakness. From now on her tears and sadness will be her biggest motivator to succeed.  
For now, she will shed her last tears until she cried all of her pain, sadness and suffering away. She will cry for everything; she will cry for her loss. She will cry for the pain that her memories are bringing her. She will cry and cry and cry until she feels no more and until she is fully ready to do what she must do.  
When James felt warm liquid on his back he knew that it was her tears but he remained silent even though the warm liquid penetrated his clothes and his heart…the deepest part of his heart that felt her pain. He silently cried for her and for all the things that caused her suffering.  
James promised that this will be the last time that this witch will cry if he had any say about it. He just wishes that he could keep this promise no matter what the cause will be.  
After their rendezvous up in the air Hermione felt much better and calmer.  
"How are you feeling?"  
"Better thank you Potter."Hermione looked at James and smiled softly but it was enough to lighten James heart.  
James wanted to say many things but before he can start he heard Sirius voice calling him. And when he looked at the source of the voice he saw him with Remus and Peter not from a far but it seems that they still didn't see them yet.  
"Your friends are here, I better go."  
James looked at Hermione, he wanted to protest but instead he nodded even though his heart wanted him to do the opposite.  
Hermione took a step away but after a few steps she looked at James again and before she can regret this decision she walked towards him and kissed him softly on his cheek. "Thank you again, James." She didn't wait for his reply or reaction she already started to walk away as fast as she could.

**AN:**

** Well that's my latest chapter. Thank you for your support but please if anyong is interested to become my beta PM me asap..thank you**


	8. Chapter 8 The New Ally

**Chapter 8  
"The New Ally"**

James stared at Hermione's retreating figure while holding his cheek with eyes wide opened. His heart beating so furiously but for some reason it doesn't bother him anymore because along with the speed of his heart beat was the unexplainable calmness that it brought to him.

"Prongs!"

His eyes was still focus on the spot where Hermione vanished that he didn't noticed when his friends finally found him.

"Prongs?"

Sirius frowned when instead of answering him James just kept on looking at something with a very wide grin that could split his face if he doesn't stop soon.

"James, are you okay?"

James looked at Remus still with that stupid grin which made Remus and Peter look at each other with confusion, James is acting really weird and they don't know if they should be worried about that.

"I'm okay.. no I'm more than okay I am perfectly okay!"

The three watch James walk away almost skip due to extreme happiness still wearing that grin leaving them confuse and worried for their friends sanity.

"Should we be worried about James sanity?"

Sirius said who was seriously worried about James and for the first time that day Remus didn't know how to answer Sirius.

"Or we can follow him?"

The two looked at Peter who immediately blushed having his two best friends look at him as if they only just saw him for the first time… "S-Sorry?"

"No, Pete that's actually a very brilliant idea." Sirius said.

And with that the three raced towards James.

**Hermione POV  
**

After her encounter with Harry's father Hermione felt so much better now, she is determined to find all of the horcruxes and destroy them. If only Harry knew his father, he will be very proud of him. James might be a prankster and can be childish sometimes but his heart is in the right direction, hopefully it will never be tainted by the darkness of this world.

Sadly she cannot describe Lily the way she described James. She cannot see the Lily that was described to her by everyone no matter how much she tries. Every time she sees Lily all she can see from her eyes is hatred and she cannot determine the source of that anger. They never talk and if they are in close proximity she can always see the glare especially towards her and it hurts to think that this was the same woman that Harry admires so much.

Where is the Lily that can see everyone's goodness? Where is the woman that managed to melt even Snape's frozen heart? Hopefully this is just a phase for Lily because she doesn't want to hate the woman that will conceive a wonderful man someday.

She attended all her classes and continued to act the way she did before and as expected she received Professor Lain's wrath who deducted her house, 50 points and if possible she could almost see smoke coming from Lily who seems to hate her now more than before.

The truth is she expected the Professor to give her detention, not that she was complaining that he didn't, because it was probably the very first time that she wanted to thank her professor. But what bothered her was, the look he gave her after his almost half an hour sermon, it was quite unnerving.

It was as if he was finding something in her eyes that it took a lot of effort from her to stay as neutral as she could, because the looks that he is giving to her is the kind of look that Professor Snape gave them when the three of them are breaking rules behind his back.

Her treatment with the Marauders is still the same as before, much to James disappointment which didn't go unnoticed to his friends who by now were used to the situation, but not James who always looked at Hermione with unexplainable longing.

"Come on Prongs cheer up, just give her time."

James sighed he thought after that day things would change between Hermione and but now it's like they are back again to square one.

"Come on James let's just set pranks for the snake."

Reluctantly James followed his friend but not before casting a glance to Hermione who was silently eating her dinner beside Anica.

From the corner of her eyes Hermione saw the Marauders leaving, she waited for a minute before bidding Anica goodnight who bought her excuse that she was really tired and wanted to go to bed early.

She secretly thanked Sirius for pursuing James to do whatever pranks to whomever. Even though she appeared not to care about her surroundings she observed everything and she knew James was confused with her actions but she really couldn't understand his fascination towards her.

It will be easy to proceed to her plan but she cannot do that without risking everything under the eyes of James and the other Marauders. That's why she secretly set a trap that will ignite Sirius irritation towards the Slytherins because she knows that by doing that Sirius will do everything to retaliate and his friend will help him.

After creating a dummy that's look exactly like her, she discreetly leaves the castle without anyone noticing her using the secret passage that will lead her directly to the dark forest where she can apparate without the charm of Hogwarts stopping her.

She knows that Dumbledore would never agree to her plan but her time is running out and whether Dumbledore agreed to it or not she will carry on with the plan.

Hermione apparated immediately when she saw the perfect spot. When she felt the familiar sensation of apparition she ready herself for the upcoming danger, knowing exactly what might happen just in case the odds were not on her side.

She regarded the monstrous size of the Malfoy Manor with so much loathing. Her first encounter in this place was not really appealing and if she had a choice she would never set another step in the place again but that's the problem she doesn't have a choice.

**Lucius POV  
**  
When his father summoned him at their Manor, Lucius had a gut feeling that it would be about his arranged marriage to Narcissa and whether he likes her or not it would never change his father's decision.

Blood purity, of course he believes in everything that his father told him since he was young but sometimes he can't help but question if he really believed everything and not just following his father.

He is the only heir of the Malfoy's, the next Lord Malfoy and he needs to be the best who is worthy to carry on the name of the Malfoy's even if it means sacrificing his own self and happiness.

When he arrived at the beautiful Manor he couldn't help but sigh. The manor, a true epitome of wealth but that all it has, whenever he enters the house he can only feel the coldness because the warm feeling that it used to have was long gone the same time his mother died from magical disease, since his mother's death his father had changed. He became colder and now he even became a recipient of that coldness, he never saw his father smile again. His father might still be alive but his heart died along with his mother.

He found his father sitting in their Library while reading some documents."I'm home father." And just like he expected, his father just looked at him with a very formal expression.

**Hermione POV  
**  
She was never more thankful to her blood till now; she managed to enter the Malfoy's wards without much effort, who would have thought that someday her true blood will be her greatest asset.

The house might be a picture of wealth but for Hermione she could see beyond it, all she saw was the loneliness covering the house, yup house, it's like a magnificent building but will never become home because it lacks the warmth feeling that a home can bring you.

Using her memory Hermione silently started to walk through the manor taking a very calculated steps with wand in hand ready to defend herself. She remembers that according to the Order of the Phoenix, the horcruxes was hidden in the Malfoy's vault at their manor which is inside Abraxas bedroom.

Using her photographic memory Hermione thinks of everything she remembers in the map that Dobby gave them before he died. It was so easy to enter the Malfoy's sr.'s bedroom and for unknown reason it makes her more nervous. The room was dark and cold and she couldn't help but wonder how Lucius' father managed to sleep and stay here without feeling uncomfortable, which the atmosphere was giving to her.

Hermione closed her eyes while silently concentrating to use the spell; they invented back in the future to track any horcruxes. Before she knew it, her feet already moved towards something and when she opened her eyes she can't help but gasp when she saw a large portrait of a beautiful woman, it was unmoving unlike the other portraits in the magical world but the woman's soft eyes captivated her in a way she could not explain.

The portrait seemed alive and looking into the deepest part of her soul but instead of feeling uncomfortable all she can feel is calmness that was coming from the portrait…no its not coming from the portrait it is coming from the woman in the portrait, and before she could stop herself her hand already moved on its own to touch the portrait.

She cannot explain why, but the woman mesmerized her. There was something about this woman that captivates her she just couldn't pin point what it was. When her fingers touched the glass screen of the portrait her eyes widen when she felt the familiar magical ward.

She readied herself to escape only to find nothing.

Whatever protective spell put on the portrait, it activated a protection in the whole Manor rendering her incapable of apparition or any escaping spell. She heard two Pop sounds and saw two familiar heads of blond hair, she knew that she didn't have a choice but face them.

"Granger?"

Even in his usual poker face Lucius can't stop the shock that registered on his face seeing the familiar face of Hermione Granger. When they felt the wards in the master bedroom stir they immediately apparated to there, knowing that whoever the culprit was, he would never escape because the ward that his father set was strong and the only way to break it was through his father.

Imagined his shock to find the girl that keeps on popping in his mind no matter how much he tries to forget her, casually standing there as if waiting for them to appear.

Hermione regarded Lucius with calm and expressionless face though in reality she feels completely opposite of what she is showing. She wanted to curse loudly for being careless and acting without thinking, if this was war she would be dead by now and she can literally hear Harry's sermon in her mind shouting at her for being stupid.

"Do you know her Lucius?"

"She is my school mate, father."

Hermione look at Abraxas and observe him none too discreetly, she is already corned. The only thing she can do is face them with the courage she has and not be intimidated by their obvious hostility towards her.

"Classmate…" Abraxas look at Hermione sharply that made so many wizards back down only to find her looking at him and to Abraxas his astonishment she was looking at him that can matched his own heated gaze.

"What's your name girl?"

Hermione's brow furrowed, it seems that the lack of manners runs in the family. "It is only polite to introduce yourself before you ask for someone's name."

Lucius can't help but be frustrated not only to Hermione's calm demeanour but especially to her lack of self preservation. His father is not the type of person, who spares anyone of his wrath; he just wishes his father will not lose his temper because he doesn't know if his magic is enough to protect this girl. That bothered Lucius more, having this urge to protect this girl even from his own father. He cannot understand this feeling , he is a Malfoy and Malfoy's never feels anything like this.

"Do you want to die girl!" Abraxas loud voice echoes around the room that could make anyone shake out of fear but to Lucius shock and Abraxas irritation Hermione just leaned on the wall comfortably while looking at her nails in boredom.

"Geez, you don't need to shout, my ears can hear just fine."

Abraxas gritted his teeth out of anger, No one will disrespect him especially in his own house and before he can think better he already drew his wand and pointed it to the impertinent girl and casted a hexing spell that will teach the girl a lesson about respect.

_"Watch out!"_ Lucius wanted to shout but his fear for Hermione rendered him immobile and speechless especially knowing that the girl's lack of talent when it came to magic, according to the gossip in Hogwarts the girl can't even cast a simple spell.

Hermione already expected the attack so with ease she raised her hand, wandlessly and non verbally casted a shield around her making the spell bounce and if the two Malfoy's didn't move fast it might hit them.

"What the!" The two Malfoy's exclaimed with different reason while looking at Hermione who maintained her calm posture while still leaning on the wall and now looking at them with a smirk that can rival theirs.

To Abraxas, he was shocked at how easy for this girl to cast a shield to protect herself and turn his own spell against him. This girl was not ordinary she managed to cast a spell wandlessly and non verbally.

To Lucius he can only look at Hermione with wide eyes, this was not the gossip that has been circulating around Hogwarts. This is different from the weak witch that his fellow Slytherins make fun off when they are in their Common Room.

"You seemed to forget the most important rule to stay alive." Hermione made sure that they heard the seriousness in her voice while looking at them with a very calm expression. "First, observe your opponent for weakness. Second, Never attack first without any clear assessment on your opponent."

Hermione almost laughed when she saw the wide eyes of the two Malfoy's, their eyes so big that they might pop out of their sockets. If she only knew that revealing herself to the two Malfoy's would be this fun she might have done this much sooner."Third, if you are not sure you will win, retreat and fourth… never let your enemy gain an upper hand and finally use any means to win and leave."

Lucius head almost swelled in disbelief. Those rules, both his father and him knew the rules by heart and soul. Those are rules that were taught by their ancestor until it reached the new generation. It was the rule of surviving and only a true Malfoy will know that. It was part of any Malfoy inheritance and every Malfoy treated these rules sacred, too sacred that no Malfoy divulged the rules to a non member of the Malfoy family.

He looks at his father questioningly, but seeing the bewilderment in his father's face gave him an answer that his father was as much surprised as him.

"Where do you learn that girl?"

Abraxas question reminded her a part of her past that she wanted so much to forget but she can't because every fibre of her being is a reminder of her deepest and darkest secret. Her face hardened she really wanted to hate these people, who love to belittle those that they think is below them. She wants to hate them for their unjust treatment to those that deserve equal respect that they are giving to the purebloods. She wants to hate them by simply making her the way she is.

Hatred defeated Hermione's reasoning, she raised her wand and without warning she casted a spell that harshly threw the two Malfoy towards the wall .She tried to cast a spell that will hurt them more...she really tried but when she was almost finished saying the spell something was stopping her. Then she heard another "Pop" sound.

"That is enough Ms. Granger!"

Hermione looked at Dumbledore who was looking at her with so much disappointment. Now she understood how Harry felt every time Dumbledore looked at him like this. She put down her hand and bowed her head down in shame.

"What's happening here, Dumbledore?"

Hermione didn't need to raise her head to see the dark aura that probably surrounded Malfoy Sr. because of her but she couldn't bring herself to care. She is busy at the moment trying to control her anger.

"Who is she Dumbledore?"

In some point of her life she also asked the same question but when she got the answer she wished that everything was just a big joke or a part of her nightmare.

"Look at her Abraxas, who do you see when you look at her."

Hermione clinched her fist tightly and looked at Dumbledore sharply. "What are you doing?"

Dumbledore remained calm not even slightly affected by Hermione's harsh tone."It's time for them to know the truth."

"You promised me that you would not say anything without my permission!"

"You also promised me that you would not come here and do anything that will compromise your safety."

Hermione didn't know what to say, she could not really continue to argue with Dumbledore knowing she was the first to break their promise. "They don't deserve the truth." She said quietly but enough to be heard by the three wizards inside the room.

"Hermione, they can help you."

Hermione remained silent knowing she already lost the battle.

Abraxas ignored the argument of the two instead he did what Dumbledore said to him. He looked at the girl and he must admit the girl is gorgeous but he is sure that this was not what Dumbledore wanted him to see. He looked at her, and this time much more detailed and his eyes widened when he finally knew what Dumbledore wanted him to see.

"Adrianna?" Abraxas gasped gaining attention of the three especially Lucius who is standing beside him watching the scene with a very confuse expression.

"Father?" Lucius looked at his father questioningly having heard his mother's name. He looked at Hermione too see what made his father compare Hermione to his mother. His mother died when he was still young so he doesn't remember much about her. He always remembered his mother's warmth when she was alive.

Abraxas ignored Lucius instead he looks at Dumbledore questioningly.

"Abraxas, Lucius…meet Hermione Granger. Lucius daughter."

If not for the tension Hermione might have laughed at the comical faces of the two who seemed so shock that they lost their famous Malfoy composure. Their mouth is wide open while looking at her with so much disbelief.

"Daughter? That's impossible."

"Oh, please Malfoy don't worry I am not really thrilled having your blood in my veins."  
Lucius didn't know why but hearing that come from Hermione hurts him more than anything.

"Explain everything to us Dumbledore."

Hermione almost admire Abraxas for gaining his composure easily, while looking at them calmly as if he didn't hear a very shocking revelation.

Dumbledore looks at Hermione as if asking her permission, but Hermione knows that whether she likes it or not Dumbledore already decided to include the two Malfoy's in their secret.  
"If you're going to do this then I will not be the one to reveal anything. I'm going back to Hogwarts." She didn't wait for their reply before she ran out of the room, because she still believed they didn't deserve anything from her.

Lucius just looked at Hermione's retreating form. He cannot understand the hatred she feels towards them and he can't help but be afraid to find out the answer to that hatred.

"Well gentlemen why don't you sit down so I can begin my story."

And just like that Dumbledore begun to tell them the story that bound to change the fate of the magical world.

**Hermione POV**  
She wanted to scream and hex anyone. They never deserve the truth but of course Dumbledore thought otherwise. With a clinch fist Hermione strode towards the Gryffindor tower not really caring if anyone caught her. It's already past curfew but she doesn't care. "Darn it!" she really hates Dumbledore right now.

She never felt the need to curse anyone, but now! She tried to take several deep breaths to calm herself but she can still feel her anger.

"Well, Well, Well what do we have here."

Hermione sighed exasperatedly upon hearing Sirius familiar teasing voice, of course he would make his appearance to her when her mood is continued walking and chose to ignore him but of course Sirius really doesn't know when to stop. Its either he is insensitive or he just really wants to annoy someone, and he chooses her to be that someone.

She is already tired from her confrontation with the Malfoy's and Dumbledore and she didn't need any of the Marauders annoying presence right now. Hermione forced to stop walking when Sirius blocked her way and when she tried to side step him he blocked her again.

"Hey Granger don't you know it is already past curfew."

With a concealed irritation Hermione looked at Sirius with a raised eyebrow. "I can say the same thing to you Black."

Sirius grinned, Merlin he really likes this girl's wit no wonder James is so fascinated by her."Well if that's the case why don't you allow me to escort you back to our humble lair."

Before Hermione can say anything Sirius already took her hand and dragged her towards the Gryffindor tower. "You know, I can walk just fine without you dragging me like a petulant child!"

Sirius just laughs not really caring at Hermione's obvious irritation. James, Remus and Peter are waiting for her in their common room and he really would love to see James reaction when he saw who was with him.

Hermione sighed irritatedly, she never remembered Sirius to be this irritating in the future. But she is wise enough to know that arguing with him right now is futile.

After Sirius said the password to the fat lady they entered the common room and she almost bumped into Sirius when he suddenly stopped while still holding her hand.

Hermione readied herself to say something nasty at Sirius but was immediately stopped when she heard a booming sound.

"What are you doing with her?"

And when she looked at the source of that voice she saw James with a very serious expression looking at them…accusingly? Merlin can this day be any more stressful?

Well that's my new chapter hopefully you will continue to read this…please keep on reviewing this, I am really like reading different reviews coming from different person…thank you for the support.


	9. Chapter 9 My Date

**Chapter 9****  
****"My Date.."**

"What are you doing with her!"

Sirius wants to laugh loudly while looking at James almost red face due to anger. He bet, his friend still doesn't realize his true feelings for Hermione, and Sirius is also sure that his best friend doesn't have any idea that he is acting like a jealous boyfriend right now.

"Jeez, Prongs lower your voice before you wake up everyone."

Instead of answering him, James just rewarded him another jealous glare and he almost lost it if not only for Hermione's loud sigh.

**Hermione POV****  
**

Hermione doesn't know what's happening but she is too tired to care, so she decided to start walking towards the girls' dorm. Right now what she needed the most was a long night rest and maybe after, she will finally wake up from this very stressful dream or nightmare, for the second time that night, another Marauder stopped her, but this time it was not Sirius but instead it was James who is looking at her with…panic?

She looked at James' hand pointedly that was holding her arm to stop her from leaving.  
James let her go immediately while blushing furiously that made her wrinkle her forehead out of confusion. Harry's father became weirder and weirder even for her. He is acting oddly and she doesn't know why.

Hermione crossed her arms and waited patiently for James to say something, she thinks, she at least owes this to him for helping her earlier, but she will die first before she says it out loud to him. But when James remained immobile and silently looking at her while fidgeting…  
"Well?" Hermione said in a calm voice.

"Ahm…Hermione..Ahm.."

"What?"

"Ahm..Hermione.."

Hermione can feel her patience slipping. If he wanted to say anything, why can't he just say it! She is tired and she badly wanted to rest and seeing James' friend who is laughing silently in the background for unknown reason didn't help at all. She hated not knowing what was so amusing because she couldn't see anything funny.

"Ahm..Hermione-"

"Look, Potter if you want to say something just say it okay! But if you just want to mess with me, now is not a good time. I'm really tired right now and I really like to sleep already!"

Much to Hermione's annoyance James just looks at her oddly again with that annoying blush instead of saying anything. She turned her back and continues to go to the girls' dorm before she does something to Harry's father. If they are pranking her, they better stop because she is not in the right mood to ignore them. The earlier event slowly beaten her and the Marauder's didn't help her at all.

She stops again when she hears the three Marauder's loud laughter. She looks at them with confusion and it made them laugh even louder which could wake up everyone in the Gryffindor common room if they don't stop soon. When she looks at James, she is glad to find out that she is not alone in her confusion.

"Merlin! You all are irritating! If you are pranking me, this is no longer funny!" She said with a very annoyed voice. These people are giving her a headache, and if they don't stop she will really hex them.

"We are not!" James said immediately in a panic voice.

"Whatever!" Hermione said tiredly. She just want to rest, she started walking away from them when another voice stopped her. _"What now!"_

When Hermione looked at the source of the voice she saw a very much red Lily coming from the entrance door and she just remembered that Lily was on duty tonight to patrol as prefect.

She ignored her and continued her journey but of course not only the Marauders want to measure her patience but also Harry's mother.

"Granger!"

Why can't they just give her a break! She massages her temple in an attempt to stop the headache.

"Did you hear me Granger!"

Hermione sighed loudly, and face Lily with a face devoid of any emotion and she almost sighed again when she saw the familiar glare from Lily to her. "I can hear you perfectly Evans."

"Good because I need to tell you something."

When she saw her smirk she knew that whatever she will say, she won't like it, but instead of saying anything she allowed her to continue.

Lily frowned when she saw the calmness in Granger's face. Merlin! She really hates this girl!

" I want you to stop bringing shame to the Gryffindor!"

Hermione frowned hearing that. "Pardon?"

"I said stop being a constant embarrassment to Gryffindor!"

"Hey Evans stop it already, okay."

Lily heard James say that only made her blood boil. How could he defend this girl in front of her! Can't he see how many points they are losing because of this girl stupidness! "No, she needs to hear"

"Lily, I think James is right you're going overboard already."

"Remus stay out of this!"

"Hey Evans stop being a **!"

"Yes, E-Evans H-Hermione is not doing a-anything t-to you."

How dare they! Lily can feel her anger towards Hermione increase. Lily looks at Hermione sharply who in return was looking at her with an unreadable expression."You better stop bringing shame to Gryffindor. Since you arrived we continuously lost points and that's because you are so selfish to care! I had enough of you Granger! You-"

"Shut up…" Hermione said almost inaudibly. Lily doesn't have any idea how much she is hurting her with her words. She cannot accept that this girl is the compassionate mother of Harry.

"What did you say Granger!"

"I said shut up!" This time Hermione said sharply and loudly that made not only Lily but also the Marauders go silent. She clinched her fist to control her anger not caring if her nails cut through her skin. This girl is not worthy to become Harry's mother. Hermione felt sick just looking at this girl. "I'm going to bed." Hermione turned her back on them, she is too tired for this but James saw the pain again in Hermione's eyes. The same pain he saw during the Boggart test.

"I'm still talking to you Granger!"

"Not everything is about you Evan!" she had enough of Lily's bitchiness she doesn't deserve it. Merlin if she only knew what she sacrificed! She doesn't have any right to say anything to her. She doesn't have any right to act this way to her!

"Excuse me?" Lily can't believe the nerve of this girl. Who does she think she is to act this way?

"Yes! Excuse me!" Hermione started to walk again towards the girls' dorm. She had enough of everything, and now she can't help but question if these people are even worth saving, and just feeling that doubt hurts her even more. She hates to see Harry's face when she found out what kind of person his mother really is. She hates knowing that it might…no it will definitely break his heart.

When Hermione turned her back this time, she doesn't have any intention to stop whatever she hears. She needs to go away immediately before she hurts Lily badly because she is certain that if she curse Harry's mother she will never regret it. But she only made a couple of steps before she felt a familiar spell on her left shoulder.

"Evan!"

With a deep frowned she raised her arm to see blood continuously flowing out the wound the cutting spell created. With a very cold expression that can bring anyone a chill Hermione looked at Lily. "Well, Well it seems that you are not a perfect prefect after all." Before any of them can say anything Hermione started to walk away and this time no one stops her which is good because if they did they might know the real her.

"What the hell Evans!"

Lily was shocked when she saw James looking at her with so much anger that never happened before. The truth is, it was never her intention to hurt Hermione but seeing James expression right now made her anger for Hermione resurface. "She deserved it!"

James can't believe what he is hearing. "You are so disgusting Evans." James went to his own dorm before he hexed Lily because honestly he never felt so much anger directed to anyone. Merlin not even the Slytherins made him feel so anger.

**Hermione POV**

When she closed the door in her dorm, she felt really tired as if all her energy was drained from her body, but despite that tiredness she can still feel her heart throbbing out of pain making her touch her chest while she fell to the floor. She can't stop the tears that was continuously flowing from her eyes. Up until now she cannot believe what Lily said. She can handle the pain coming from her wound because it can easily be fixed with a simple healing spell but what Lily said cut deep into her.

All Harry's life of knowing about his parents he believe them to be compassionate people and she saw how much it broke Harry's heart when he saw how his father treated Snape during his Occlumency training, now the way Lily acted was nothing compared to what Harry saw. It hurts her so much to know that what she believed from before is completely opposite of what reality is.

Now she knows how it feels to be wrong and she really wished that she only learned this feeling through exams; not in this situation because feeling like this made her doubt everything that she fought for before.

**James POV**

James keeps on pacing in their dorm he wanted to go to Hermione to ensure she is okay but the charm in the girls' dorm stopping him everytime he tried to get in.

"James stop pacing."

When James ignores him, Remus can't help but sigh. The truth is he never expected Lily to attacked Hermione and he himself felt mad because of that and judging by the look of Sirius and Peter they felt the same but he knows that out of them all James is the most affected.

James loves Hermione whether he realized it or not, he is already a goner when it comes to the new girl and Remus is sure that any day from now James will finally realize what's very obvious to them, and when that comes hopefully James will not get hurt because Remus is sure whatever his best friend felt for Lily was nothing compared to what James is feeling for Hermione.

"James calm down okay."

James stopped and looks at Sirius. "How can I, Sirius? I'm really worried for Hermione maybe I should go to her dorm just to ensure that she is okay."

"Prongs you already tried, remember." Peter said

James sighed irritatedly he really hated the charm that was put on that ladder. "I'm really worried."

"We know James and we are worried to, but we cannot do anything about it so why don't you rest for the meantime and wait for tomorrow morning for Hermione.

James wants to protest but he knows that he cannot do anything as long as there are charms stopping any boys from entering the girls' dorm. So even though he hated it he knew he only had one option and that was to wait. But it seems that even sleep is avoiding him because every time he closed his eyes all he can see is Hermione's bleeding arm.

"Hermione I hope your okay…"

**Lucius POV**

Hermione's mystery became his entertainment for the past few weeks since he saw her but he never imagined that the mysteries that she is keeping would change his life. After hearing her stories he can't believe how much he participated in her suffering, no wander she seems to hate him so much.

Now he knows why he felt the need to protect her this time, why he felt so attached to Hermione. He was meant to protect her but he failed her and worst he managed to hurt her…no not only did he hurt her but he was one of the reason why she is so broken right now. He wants to fix his mistakes but he doesn't know how.

Hermione is a true epitome of bravery and strength but despite her perfect cover he can still see the pain and suffering that she is enduring. He is determined to get her to trust him; if he failed her in the future he will make sure that this time he will protect her, he just hopes that this time she will give him a chance to redeem himself to her.

**Hermione POV**

If she has a choice she will bury herself in her dorm so that she will not see anyone, sadly she doesn't have a choice and even if she did Dumbledore will interfere. All that happened yesterday left her with less energy to face anything today.

She can't help but wonder if her life could be more messed up? She doesn't want to face anyone right now, especially Malfoy. Yes he might be her father but for her he already lost that right when he decided to gave her up and fought alongside Voldemort that destroyed so many lives including hers.

And now that Malfoy knows everything she doesn't know how to face him any longer. Merlin! She never readied herself for this kind of situation. When she came to this time she readied herself to battle different evils that will challenge her but not in this because even in the future she avoided him like a plague.

With a loud sigh she readied herself for classes. Her movement is slow and lacking of enthusiasm. Even though she hates to do this she doesn't have any choice but face everything. And she wishes fate would stop testing her only for today, because she needs a break from everything. She can only take so much drama in her life and she can feel that she is near to her limitation.

**James POV**

When the sun starts to show he immediately washed and dressed himself and went to the common room not waiting for his friends who is still sleeping soundly. Sleeping become hard for him and he only slept for an hour because Hermione never left his mind.

He sat at the sofa facing the girls' dorm so that he can see clearly in case Hermione comes down. He might appear calm and collected but his insides feels the complete opposite. His heart is beating furiously due to anticipation to see Hermione. He wants to see her right now, and if only he knew how to pass the girl's dorm charm he might already have gone to her room.

He knows that she is not okay, not only because of her wound but also because of something. He didn't need to know the reason all he wants is to be part of her suffering. He wants to help her and if she will trust him fully, he promise that he will be by her side. All he needs is a chance, a chance for her to need to him.

"Prongs!"

When James looks up he saw his friends coming down from the boys' dormitory. They all looked slightly dishevelled a sign that they just wake up except Remus who looks like a perfect role model student.

"You woke up early Prongs we didn't even noticed you leaving our room."

When James didn't answer him, Sirius just sighed inwardly and sits besides his best friend while Remus and Peter copied him.

"Still no sign of her."

James just shakes his head as an answer and Remus chose to just shut his mouth and wait silently along with his friends.

When James saw Hermione emerging from the girls' dorm he immediately stood up and walked towards her.

"Hermione!" he said excitedly only to be ignored by her. Hermione didn't even give him a single glance and instead she continued walking out of the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Hermione?" James looks at Hermione's retreating figure but Hermione didn't give him any indication that she heard him as if she didn't even see his presence until she finally vanished from his vision.

James three friends didn't know what to say, they only silently watched what happened and they can see the pain that cross in James face due to Hermione's action.

"James?" Sirius looks at his best friend worriedly and for the first time he started to question if James falling in love with Hermione was really a good thing. The girl can hurt James easily in a way that even Evans can't do and that scared Sirius because just like his other friends he knows that James feelings for Hermione is much deeper.

"I can't understand it padfoot, we're are okay when we are together but now she is not even looking at me."

None of the three knew what to say, the only thing they can do is silently stand at James side.

**Hermione POV**  
Hermione saw James, she doesn't want to do this to him but she cannot let herself get attached to anyone. She wants to go home! She doesn't know how much longer she can take living in this time. When Lily hurt her last night she realized that she can never belong in this time because as long as she is doing things little by little to change the future in a way she never planned.

She is scared that if she allowed herself again to be attached to anyone she might change something that will affect Harry, Ron or anyone important to her, and she cannot let that happen because of her unintended action. She is to save the future and she will do that even if all the people here in this time hate her.

"Hermione!"

When she looks from her food to the owner of the voice that called her she saw Anica looking at her with a very happy face. When she decided to distance herself from everyone it also included her bubbly dorm mate but it seems that no matter how much coldness she showed to her it doesn't affect at her at all.

"Josh Lenden asked me as a date to the ball!"

Hermione frowned. "Ball?" She said, not having any idea of what Anica is talking about.

"Yes, ball the upcoming Halloween, almost everybody is busy for their dress and dates."

Hermione just looks at Anica, so that's the reason why the others students are acting so excited the past few days. If she was not busy being invisible she might have heard it sooner.

"So?"

Hermione has the decency to look ashamed when she realized that Anica has been talking to her and apparently she missed her question. "Sorry but pardon."

Anica just sighed and looked at her excitedly. "I said who will be your date."

"Date?"

"Yes, date."

"I don't think I will attend."

Anica look scandalized of what she said. "You can't do that!" Anica said louder than intended attracting a few heads towards them that made Anica blushed furiously and made Hermione sigh.

"Why not?"

"Because it is a tradition."

"It is?" Hermione frowned again, they never had this kind of tradition before or maybe she is not just interested in any party. Even before she thought a party like this was a waste of time and honestly the only party that she attended was when Victor asked her to the Yule ball during her fourth year and she only accepted it because of her annoyance to Ron.

"Of course it is!"

And just like that Anica begun her speech about the importance of the Halloween Ball which gave her headache for just listening so to just stop Anica from talking she found herself promising to attend the ball which she will probably regret later, and that later came faster than she expected.

She went to the Black Lake to avoid the excitement that seems to radiate in everyone which just gave her another headache. Now she found herself comfortably leaning aganist the tree.

Hermione sighed in contentment she cannot remember when was the last time she felt the peacefulness of her surrounding without anyone bothering her. After that night she expected Malfoy to bother her but to her confusion he didn't bother her once and she doesn't know if she should be thankful for that or not because his action made her feel like staying in a middle of a calm wave while anticipating for a strong storm that will hit her anytime. Especially when she always saw him watching her everywhere she went if felt like she gained her personal stalker; it made her wonder how he managed to do that without anyone noticing him except her.

However somebody will always destroy the peaceful surroundings and when she looks at the source of the noise she can't help but frown when she saw Sirius looking at her. She stands up and readied herself to leave but of course Sirius immediately blocks her way and judging by her past experience when it comes to this situation she has no choice but to listen to them.

"What now Black." Merlin, this situation is becoming a habit.

"Let just say that you cannot leave unless you hear James first."

Hermione looks at Sirius and when she saw no hint of humour in his eyes. "Well, I didn't see him anywhere."

Sirius just smiled at her sweetly, actually too sweetly for her liking because right now she much prefers his mischievous grin. But before she can question his intention Sirius already grab her gently and before she could protest he was already leading her to somewhere.

She doesn't know where he was leading her but she is smart enough to not say anything knowing that Sirius will only ignore her. When they stopped Hermione can't help but gasped when she saw the breath taking surroundings.

The land was covered with petals of different flowers. While many scented candles were floating up in the air giving the place a romantic ambiance…then she heard it…a song that made her heart stop when she recognize who is the owner of the voice.

**All That's Left by Christian Bautista****  
**_All that's left, all that's left (6x)__  
__You know I'm not alright__  
__Cause all that I've been through__  
__Has left me cold inside__  
__And feelin' like a fool__  
__But even when I don't say a word__  
__Somehow you understand__  
__Cause I've been hurt before__  
__And healin' takes so long__  
_

Hermione can't believe that this is happening! This is Harry's father and she is not stupid to know his reason for his actions but her brain doesn't want to accept it! Then as the song plays she suddenly remembered her past memories.

_Trust shattered on the floor__  
__Pretending to be strong__  
__But girl you picked up the pieces__  
__And showed me just how you belong__  
__So I must sing this song__  
__You're the best thing that has ever happened to me__  
__Thought I'd locked my heart but you found the key__  
__You bring out the best in whatever's left of me__  
__All that's left of me__  
__All that's left, all that's left__  
__All that's left of me__  
__I'd given up the fight__  
__My heart would never mend__  
__I couldn't see the light__  
__Or find the tunnel's end__  
__Thought I would never feel it again__  
__And then I met you_

"For James Lily is his everything. He has been in love with her ever since he saw her." Sirius said to her once she asked him to tell her a story about Harry's parents.

_You made me realize__  
__What loving's all about__  
__Building each other's lives__  
__Casting aside all doubt__  
__So I take this leap of faith__  
__Cause I can't imagine life without you__  
__You're the best thing that has ever happened to me__  
__Thought I'd locked my heart but you found the key__  
__And when it's all done, holding you in my arms__  
__Feels just how it should be__  
__Your eyes take me off to a special space__  
_

___After Harry and Ginny's break up Hermione found her best friend sitting silently on the Astronomy tower._

___"Harry? Are you okay?"__  
_

_Harry smiled at her but all she can see is the deep loneliness in his eyes. "Do you think I will find someone for me, Hermione?"_

_She smiled at him and sits beside him. "Of course."_

_"I wish that I will find someone who I can share the love that my mom and dad shared."_

_"You will Harry, you will."__  
_

_With you everything seems to fall into place__  
__You bring out the best in whatever's left of me__  
__All that's left of me… left of me__  
__You bring out the best in whatever's left of me__  
__You're the best thing that has ever happened to me__  
__Thought I'd locked my heart but you found the key__  
__And when it's all done, holding you in my arms__  
__Feels just how it should be__  
_

And when James looks at her she can finally name the emotion that his eyes held for her. It is the same emotion that Remus has when he looks at Tonks, the same expression that Mr. Weasly held everytime Mrs. Weasley is near.

_Your eyes take me off to a special space__  
__With you everything seems to fall into place__  
__You bring out the best in whatever's left of me__  
__All that's left of me (5x)…__  
_

When James started to move towards her Hermione tried to run but then she felt Sirius hand holding her shoulder making her unable to move. Then when James was only a foot away from her, he suddenly kneels in front of her while holding white tulips for her.

"Hermione Granger, I don't really know what to say but can you do me the honour of escorting you to the Halloween Ball?"

James looked so nervous while looking at her intently but her mind is freaking out to much to care. Harry's father just asked her out! And it felt so wrong in many aspects and suddenly it feels as if facing Malfoy right now will be much easier than looking at James like this.

"Hermione?"

She looks at James calmly. "I can't."

"Why not!"

She heard Sirius asked from her back but all she can see is James hurt face and she needs to look away because looking at his pain made her feel as if it is Harry who she is hurting, but she needs to do this. Then she saw him looking at them not far from where they are and suddenly, she has a brilliant idea to escape this messy situation.

"I already have a date." Oh Merlin! What a great liar she is.

James stands up and looks at her pleadingly as if asking her to say that she just joking. "No you don't." James' voice is determined but his expression is doubtful and she used that doubt.

"I already have, and he is here actually." She didn't wait for the two Marauders to say anything she calmly walked towards Malfoy's direction and when she is near enough she embraced his arm and smiled sweetly at him making sure that the two will see it.

"Potter, Black meet my date Lucius."


	10. Chapter 10 The REALIZATION

**Chapter 10  
"The Realization…"**

"Potter, Black. Meet my date Lucius."

Lucius blinked while looking at Hermione with her arms which are currently embracing him simultaneously. Her face held such a sweet smile that he never seen but her smile couldn't fool him because he clearly seen her nervousness.

When he looked at Potter and Black he saw the shock in Black's face but Potter's face made him realize the despicable Gryffindor feelings towards Hermione…He likes her…no the hurt in his face says more than like because he saw the love shining in Potter's eyes; he wonders if Hermione has already realized it or not.

Lucius can feel his blood boil upon his realization…Hermione is still young no guy should look at her that way yet…especially Potter.

Lucius can feel his protectiveness rise again for Hermione and he will be damned if he let any boy come near her especially Potter who always manages to find trouble whether it is intentional or not.

With that thought he wore his usual smirks knowing it was hated by the Marauder, then he simply put his arms around Hermione.

Lucius felt Hermione's stiffen and tense it lasted for a short time because of the sudden contact he made. He felt her arms that were holding his tighten then loosen and vanish the moment he felt it. It seems that his daughter knew how to hide her emotions well because no one noticed the sudden changed in her except him.

"Do you need something, Potter, Black?" He asked in a tone that he knew that irritated them but he did it on purpose and judging by the annoyance in Black's face he succeeded; he almost showed his own shock when he saw the amount of hatred in Potter's face.

It was no longer annoyance that he was used to seeing on his face whenever they saw each other. Now it was full of hatred so much so Lucius felt Potter would jump at the chance to kill him.

**James POV**

James clinched his hands tightly while looking at Malfoy's smug smirk and Hermione' unwavering sweet smile to the bastard.

Hermione is really beautiful and with that smile on her sweet lips, James felt like he was looking at a goddess. He always yearned for her to smile like that towards him. He can't count the amount of weeks, months he has waited for her to give him that special smile; what is hurting him more than anything right now is the fact that she is given that special smile not towards him but to another guy.

He is longing for that smile to be his, and looking at her now pains him even more knowing she chose to be with someone else.

Hearing her refusal hurts him and knowing that Malfoy is her reason made him hate grow even more for Malfoy; he knew Malfoy doesn't deserves Hermione. He knows Malfoy! He doesn't know how to love and he will only hurt Hermione and if that happens he will kill him in a way that he will make him suffer.

"Watch out Malfoy, if you do something to hurt her I will never forgive you." James said with so much seriousness that Hermione never heard from him before, before any of them could react James walked away without giving them a single glance.

Sirius followed immediately though not before casting Hermione and Lucius a glare and Hermione immediately avoided his gaze she didn't like the look of hatred in his eyes.

**Sirius POV  
**

"James?" Sirius broke the silence unable to take it any longer especially since he can feel the thick tensions in the atmosphere that surrounds them.

The two are near the Whomping Willow where James is sitting on a broken log while he remains standing behind his best friend and patiently waiting for James to say or do something.

He doesn't like this James in front of him! He is so silent and his face is devoid of any emotions and Sirius honestly doesn't know how deal with this kind of situation.

His fear finally came true, Hermione managed to hurt James. She accomplished something that even Evan's didn't manage to accomplish, Hermione managed to break James and for the first time since her arrival Sirius found himself hating her.

Sirius sits beside his best friend who remained silent and immobile."James come on, she is just a girl. Come on let's just find another bird." He tried to encourage him.

"It's no use Sirius." James whispered sadly which Sirius almost missed.

"There are so many girls out there waiting for you Prongs."

"It will never be the same."

"What do you mean?"

"They will never be Hermione."

Sirius is speechless, he doesn't know how to respond because if he had doubt before about James feelings towards the new girl his doubt has vanished; by just looking at him right now he knows that James is already deeply and madly in love with Hermione.

"What's wrong with me Padfoot?"

Sirius saw James insecurity clearly. "There's nothing wrong with you Prongs." He said seriously he didn't like seeing the pain in his best friend eyes that is usually full of life.

"The why did Hermione reject me? I really li-"

When James didn't finish his sentence Sirius just knew that James finally realized his feelings for Hermione and he doesn't know if he will be happy because of that. Everything was fun at the beginning. It was entertaining seeing James acting so nervous whenever Hermione was near. It was funny seeing him so clueless on his feelings while everyone else managed to see it. Now he did not find it funny anymore because his best friend is hurting badly!

**James POV**

James suddenly shut his mouth. All this time he was stupid to not realize everything; like how he was always nervous towards Hermione. His sudden lost of interest in Evans. His heart rapid beating! Pomprey's and his best friend's words and lastly the unbearable pain he is feeling right now because of her rejection. Merlin it was so painful he has never felt this kind of pain before even when Evans was constantly humiliating and rejecting him.

He was so stupid! Everybody already realized it already except him until now that is. Merlin! He is really stupid no wonder the sorting hat never thought of sorting him in Ravenclaw.

"I am in love with her!" He shouted before he stood up and looked at Sirius accusingly when he saw the guilt in his eyes James finally lost it. "You knew my feelings towards her!"

When Sirius didn't say anything at that moment James really wanted to punch his best friend; he didn't because he knew it was one of his way to vent his anger to others.

"Would you rather hear it from me or anyone else?"

James can't say anything not only because of Sirius seriousness because he knew his best friend was right.

"It no longer mattered anyway… she already has Malfoy." He said in a very sad voice after a while saying Malfoy's name full of venom and disgust.

Sirius sighed and looks at James, if he is the one to choose he will tell James to forget Hermione however Sirius is not stupid seeing James in this way he is already sure giving up Hermione is not even an option.

"It's just a date, Prongs."

"A date which could change everything."

"So, that's just it? You already decided to give her up?"

James doesn't know what to say. Is this really over?Is he really going to give up? Suddenly he saw Hermione in his mind, the first time he saw her, the first time he held her, the first time they flew, her tears that until now squeezed his heart, her first smile that will forever be embedded in his mind and heart and lastly the way his heart is even now protesting while he is thinking of giving her up.

James thought from that moment even if he wanted to he could never gave her up anymore… Not now, not tomorrow, and not any other time because whether she knows it or not she already stole his heart without even trying.

James looks at Sirius intently and Sirius knew right away that his best friend has already decided and James didn't need to say anything to him for him to know what his choice is it was written on his face clearly.

"It will be a hard chasing game, Prongs."

James smiled determinedly. "She is worth it." he answered and James knew that he meant every word, Hermione is worth it; he is willing to fight for her because no matter what happens he can no longer give her up.

**Hermione POV**

When she could no longer see James and Sirius she immediately removed her arms from Malfoy. Hermione knows in her heart that she has hurt James right now and probably giving Sirius reason to hate her but she needs to do this! No she had to do this!

That's why she needed to stand firm and do this because no matter how much she dislikes Lily right now, she is still the mother of Harry and the one that is destined to accompany James until the end. Lily is James destiny and no matter what happened nothing should change that.

"Are you sure you really want to do this?"

Hermione looks at Lucius to find him looking at her intently that almost made her uncomfortable but stubbornness won't allow her be intimidated by him or by the calculating gaze that he is giving towards her.

"You know who James is." She said not really comfortable talking to him about the future even though he already knows everything it will never erase the fact that he is Lucius Malfoy the man that she is bound to hate in the future because of his cruelty to the muggleborns.

"Potter can be stubborn and I think he will not give you up easily."

She didn't need to hear that but deep inside she knew that he is right; she refuses to admit it. "His infatuation towards me is just a phase, give him a week and he will forget about me."

"Infatuation?" Lucius sighed inwardly it seems his daughter doesn't have any idea how she is affecting Potter and honestly he doesn't envy him right now.

"Yes, infatuation!" Hermione looks at Malfoy seriously while crossing her arms over her chest.

"I don't know why he is so interested in me but I know that he will soon get over it; he is in love

with Lily." Hermione almost grimace at that thought, right now a big part of her doesn't accept

Lily is worthy to become the wife of James and mother of Harry.

The Lily she knows is not the Lily she expected through the stories that were told to her by many people of the future but hopefully just like James infatuation to her Lily's cruel attitude is just a phase because honestly she doesn't know how much longer she can be patient towards her.

Lucius wants to shake his head and contradict Hermione, it was very obvious that Potter's feeling for Hermione is far from infatuation but Lucius chose to remained silent. He will never be the one that will point out Potter's feelings and if he can he will never let her find out about it because involving his daughter with Potter will only hurt her in the end.

"Anyway, Hermione, father wants to see you."

Hermione instantly frowned upon hearing that. Why would Malfoy Sr. want to see her?

"No!"She said automatically without thinking but she doubts that even if she thinks her answer out carefully, it will still change.

"Why not?" Lucius said with the same frown on his face that matched Hermione's own.

"Because…because.." okay she doesn't have anything to say that can justify her decision.  
Lucius suddenly smirked and Hermione didn't really like it not one little bit.

"Well I think you don't have any choice."

Hermione almost hexed him because of the confidence he had spoken with which made him look so cocky. " I think I will be the one to judge that."

"Well you don't want me to suddenly slip to the Marauder about our fake date will you."

Hermione knows she lost the battle but the war. Darn it! This guy can really be infuriating without exerting any effort at all. She closed her eyes tightly, forcing herself to calm down before she would do something that she might regret in the end. Though blasting Lucius head right now seems so tempting.

"Fine! But if he says anything that I will not like I will leave instantly and you can't stop me no matter what you say!"

Hermione didn't stay to hear Malfoy's reply, she immediately started to walk away and leave

Lucius who didn't do anything to stop her.

**Lucius POV**

He watched Hermione's retreating figure. It was a big shock to him knowing he has a daughter. He is only sixteen himself and doesn't have any idea how to be a father to a fifteen year old girl from the future but knowing her, knowing what she is to him brought unexplainable warmness to his heart.

Lucius wants to be her father, he might not know howto but he wants to try and he will do everything for her as her father because he already loves her even in this short time.

Lucius can't help but remember what he and his father talked about after finding out everything from Dumbledore.

_Silence enfolds at the Malfoy library after Dumbledore left. The two Malfoy's remained silent sitting facing each other; with both in their won deep thoughts.  
_

_Lucius knows that Hermione is not an ordinary girl and she holds so many secrets, he never expected it to be this big and actually involve not only him but also the whole Malfoy family and for some reason he found himself believing everything no matter how impossible it sounded.  
_

_"Lucius do you understand this, that girls existence might change everything we know."  
_

_Lucius looked at his father who was still looking so serious. "I know father."_

Of course he understands everything. It has been so long since a girl was born in their family. Unlike other pureblood families the Malfoy treats a girl Malfoy more importantly than the heir itself but it was very rare to have a girl born into the family. According to their family history whenever a girl is born into their family the girl always inherits a very large amount of magic .Judging on how Hermione defended herself to his father it seems that the history was telling the truth.

"I want to know this girl, bring her over here."  


_Before he could answer his father already stood and left him. Bring Hermione over here? How the heck will he be able to do that? His daughter is very stubborn and has mind of her own.  
Lucius suddenly stops thinking. His daughter? For a unknown reason Lucius found himself smiling but this time it was not the smile that usually annoys most who see it; it was a real smile that came from real happiness.  
_

_Oh, yes she is his daughter and he will do everything to protect her because as long as he is alive he will never let anything harm her. For the first time since his mother's death Lucius felt at ease and felt at home. He is not complaining because now he knows why he is very protective towards her. Even without knowing anything he already fell in love with her.  
_

_Hermione his daughter…and he will ensure he will do everything in hid power to protect her._

Lucius sighed out loudly and started to walk towards the castle. Seeing her stubbornness it seems that she will make his job very difficult.

**Hermione POV  
**  
She frowned… why can't he stop staring at her! Doesn't he know that what he is doing is considered borderline stalking! He is always staring at her, always following her and if he wants to do it without her noticing then he is doing a very poor job, he needs lessons on how to be more discrete Hermione sighed and massaged her temple while walking towards her next class which happens to be DADA.

"Do you know that you have a shadow?"

Lucius amused voice besides her brought her back to reality. She looks at him and almost pouted upon seeing his amused grin.

Hermione continued walking hoping he would leave her alone but of course he didn't. He just continued walking beside her, not really caring if the other students saw them walking together, not caring if the situation might cause the other students to start gossiping about them.

"Don't you have better things to do instead of bothering me?" she said almost exasperatedly. She never knew how tiring it was involving herself in this kind of mess.  
Instead of answering her he just smirked and that made her frown even more.

Lucius can't help but laugh making the other students stop what they were doing and look at him oddly. It was very rare to see Malfoy like this he always looked cold and walked with a sneer on his face. It really was a big shock for them seeing him so carefree while walking beside the new girl.

Lucius carelessly put his arm on Hermione's shoulder much to her irritation. She tried to remove it but Lucius just held her firmly. Hermione stopped walking and glared at Malfoy who only smirked even bigger.

"Remove your hand or I'll remove it from your body forever." Hermione said in a tone that could give a shiver to anyone but not Lucius; who was sure she could really do that.

Lucius leaned closely to Hermione, she almost stepped back if not for Lucius hand holding her shoulder to stop her from moving away.

"What are you doing!" She said in a calm yet firm manner.

"Don't you want to give your shadow a show."

Hermione stopped moving. "How did y-"

"Only the stupid would not notice Potter stalking."

Hermione sighed and freed herself from Lucius and this time she managed to do it without his interruption.

"It just a phase, if he will get bored and he will stop."

Lucius almost laughed at that. Hermione is really clueless but he likes her to stay like this because her not knowing Potter's real feelings towards her means saving her from possible future pain that Potter might bring her.

He might have just known Hermione in a short time but he knows her enough to know she will do anything to complete her mission even it means giving up her own happiness and Lucius will not allow her suffer because of it.

"So what are you going to wear on our date?" Lucius said out loudly enough for people to hear.

For a few seconds Hermione didn't understand what he is saying but then she remembered and she just sighed. "I don't know." She said boredly.

"Well let me take care of that."

Hermione nodded and started to walk again. She really hates shopping and if he is offering to help her regarding this she will gladly accept it.

"Take care, sweet heart."

She almost lost her footing when she heard that. She stopped walking to look at Lucius incredulously who is waving at her and smiling real widely. "Whatever Malfoy." She said quietly and continued on her way not really wanting to deal with his weirdness.

**Lucius POV**

He purposely said it loudly not for the entire Hogwarts to hear but for her shadow's ears and when he felt someone bumping into him he saw Potter's messy hair he knew he succeeded.

"Watch it, Malfoy."

Lucius really enjoyed looking at Potter's annoyed face while the other Marauders were standing beside him quietly.

"You watch it, Potter." Lucius said as menacingly as he can.

"You don't deserve her, Malfoy." James said quietly but firmly that Lucius almost missed it.

"Maybe but I will never let you have her either Potter. You don't deserve her!"

James couldn't take it anymore he raised his wand towards Malfoy which was followed by his friends Malfoy just smirked at him which caused his anger to spike up further.

"You have just proved to me that you really don't deserve Hermione…Stay away from her!" Lucius told him and with that Lucius walked away with James staring at his back in anger.

"James, come on lets go."

James ignored Remus, he can feel his body shaking out of extreme anger. If didn't like Malfoy before Hermione came, it was nothing compared to what he is feeling towards him right now.

With a very angry face he started to walk the other way from his class room not really caring if he missed his class he is to anger right now to attend any lesson.

"W-What are we going to do now?" Peter said after a few minutes of silent.

"Who knows…" Remus and Sirius at the same time.


End file.
